


Repairs

by baeconandeggs, ladyLiliah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cupids, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fools in Love, Humor, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Smut, both bottom, cursing, fantasy ish, sad past, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyLiliah/pseuds/ladyLiliah
Summary: Love was easy for Chanyeol, he had been doing it for eons but all of that changed when he met the one person who couldn’t be marked by Cupid’s arrow.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 102
Kudos: 325
Collections: BAE2020





	Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE028  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Prompter, thank you for this spark you gave me, I had been a bit lost in writing and this idea of yours created a wonderful world in my head.  
> K, thank you for continuing to be the amazing editor that you are (I've learned so much from you) and being my mind whisperer, without you this wouldn’t have happened.  
> A, thank you for your unwavering support and constantly giving me little moments of how to show love to Baek.  
> S, thank you for staying by my side through this, for making me remember I’m more capable than I think.  
> I do have a [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/18thMtzOYDDNPHhLQ7IDU3?si=U9E4qPEoSuGdHiiY0VoDlw)

_ “I come with a dream in my eyes tonight.  _

_ And I knock with a rose at the hopeless gate of your heart.” _

_ E.E. Cummings _

  
  
  
  


The sound of hushed words and turning of pages filled Chanyeol’s ears as he walked through the once-theatre-turned-library. Long tables lined the floor while towering bookcases created winding paths through the large open space. He had found the place nearly 100 years ago by accident, and it instantly became one of his favorite places on Earth. He made his way over to two men sitting atop a bookcase at the far end of the room. Their feet dangled together, the taller of the two randomly rubbing his foot higher, smiling when the other protested. They were a perfect contrast, the taller smiling as bright as his honey blonde hair, the smaller in all black, from his hair to his shoes. 

“Gentlemen,” Chanyeol said once he sat down next to the grumpier of the two. “What’s going on today?”

“Kyungsoo is making people fall in love with authors again,” the other man said as he poked at Kyungsoo’s ribs. “Is it so hard to make someone fall in love with something that will love them back?”

Kyungsoo crossed his arms, letting his full bottom lip fall from where he was biting it. “They will get love in return, they will feel it every time they read something new from that author. Or when they pick the book up again after many years.”

“You know he's right, Jongin. It’s a true form of love,” Chanyeol said, watching a couple at a nearby table hold hands. He smiled when he saw no signs of a cupid’s mark on them, a true love match. Fated to love each other without any interference or guidance. 

The taller man, Jongin, snuggled into Kyungsoo’s side. “It’s cuter when you get someone to fall in love with a puppy. You used to do it all the time years ago. Can’t you do something like that?”

Kyungsoo reached out, twining his fingers with Jongin’s. “No, too sappy.” His voice sounded stern but you could see a playful smirk at the corner of his full lips.

Chanyeol laughed as Jongin huffed and jumped down from their spot, landing gracefully before he walked over to a young man browsing nearby bookshelf. “You’re a Cupid, Kyungsoo.” He leaned in close to his quarry, falling into step with him as he rested a hand on his shoulder. The man blinked a few times before turning to look at a nearby table. “Her,” Jongin whispered into the man’s ear, smiling as the young man’s eyes settled on a woman at the table. He stepped out of the way as the man made his way over to her, gathering up his courage before managing a whispered hello. “You should want to see the sappy.”

“I have you, I don’t need to be sappy.” Kyungsoo smiled fondly down at Jongin. 

“Oh come on. I swear, you both make me sick.” Chanyeol pushed Kyungsoo’s shoulder, making the smaller man laugh. “Cupids in love is just too much.”

Jongin was now sitting between the new pair, chin resting on his fists as he watched them fall in love. “Love is lovely.”

“Uh huh. This coming from the guy that made the Helen of Troy disaster happen. Their history shows how lovely that love was.” 

“I was a new Cupid, besides they were meant to be together.” Jongin batted his hand as he walked away from the couple. 

“Only you had it happen a week too early,” Chanyeol said, jumping down from his spot. 

Jongin sighed loudly. “I read the date wrong. Again, I was still new.”

“He learned from it, plus it created a few true love matches. Not all was doom and terror,” Kyungsoo said, jumping lightly from the top of one bookshelf to the next, laughing when Jongin sighed again.

They made their way through the library, the three of them leaving their marks on a few other people. They would venture to another location, find others to guide to love, then move onto the next place. 

++

_ Shit. _

Baekhyun looked down at his phone, a notification that he had 5% battery life left lighting up his screen. He was almost to work, but it would’ve been nice to have music for the rest of the way. He pulled the headphones from his ears and pushed them into his hoodie pocket with his dying phone before picking up his pace for the last 5 minutes of his walk. 

Multicolored leaves covered the steps leading up to a set of large wooden doors. Baekhyun tugged hard on the door before walking into the warmly lit building. The library wasn’t anything special, the size of a basic two story home, filled with cozy corners to read and tables to write. Though where Baekhyun spent most of his time was the basement, where he restored books. 

There were only a few patrons inside; there were never too many people around in the evening, which Baekhyun was just fine with. He made his way over to the small office he shared with his only two co-workers and, if he admitted it, his closest friends. He could see Junmyeon in there already, doing something at his desk. Jongdae, his brother, would be somewhere in the library, probably reshelving the returned books. 

“There you are! Sorry, can’t stay and chat. I don't want to be late.” 

Baekhyun barely made it through the office door before a young man was pushing past him. “Jeez Junmyeon, I’m like 2 minutes late.”

Junmyeon, turned around with a pout, sweeping his deep brown hair from his forehead. “I know, I just have to get across town to meet...I gotta catch my train.” With that he turned on his heel and speed-walked out of the building. 

The office wasn’t too large, but three of the walls were lined with windows so it didn’t feel as cramped as it could have. They all had a desk, Baekhyun’s smaller since he spent most of his time downstairs. He placed his things down on his desk, taking a deep breath of the smell of coffee. Junmyeon must have made a fresh pot before he left. He poured himself a cup before grabbing his spare charger and made his way to the checkout counter outside the office. He switched Junmyeon’s name out for his manager on duty, then took a seat and sipped his coffee. Some shifts he would watch over the library like he was tonight, but most were spent downstairs.

There were a few girls at a table talking to one another, giggling into their hands when two boys by a nearby shelf looked at them. Part of him wanted to be the asshole that he could be and shush them, make them duck their heads and go back to whatever they were here for. But the other part of him was amused by their teenage flirtations, and he caught himself smiling when one of the boys tripped over his own feet, trying to play it off in front of his audience. He’d let them have their fun, for at least another 5 minutes. He only has so much patience after all.

A movement caught his eye. There, just behind the boys, was a man in dark clothes. Baekhyun perked up. He hadn’t noticed him when he walked into work, which was shocking because the man was tall and hard to miss. Tall, and from what he could see, pretty good looking too. His attention was pulled away when the girls started cooing and giggling loudly. One of the young boys was talking to one of the girls, taking her phone and typing into it before leaving with his friend. When he looked back towards the shelves, the man in the dark clothes had vanished. Baekhyun leaned forward in his seat, trying to peer around the shelves for him, but he was gone. The girls were still carrying on. He let them celebrate for a few more minutes before putting his finger to his lips and shushing them. He kept the smirk off his face as the girls bowed their heads and started whispering instead. 

++

Chanyeol placed his mark on the young man, watching as he looked over to the group of girls once more. This one was almost too easy, they almost didn’t even need to have Chanyeol help them. But they were young, and sometimes needed that extra little push to take the fall. Chanyeol stepped back, watching the boy talking to his friend about the girl at the table. Then his gaze landed on the man at the desk, who he had seen walk in a few minutes ago. His head was down, curly brown hair obscuring his face, playing with his phone and sipping his drink. The man suddenly looked up, dark eyes peeking through his hair and staring directly at him. Chanyeol quickly ducked behind a shelf, nearly bumping into and upsetting some books. He hadn’t realized he was letting himself be seen. 

Making sure he was cloaked again, he peered around the shelf, seeing the young man lean forward as he searched the stacks for him. Now that he was cloaked, the man’s gaze swept right over him. He was cute, Chanyeol thought as he took another step closer. Pointed lips and sharp jawline, but just rounded enough cheeks to make the man look soft despite all the hard lines. He walked past the new couple, stopping only when his heart gave a funny pang. 

Chanyeol rubbed his chest as goosebumps started to cover his arms. His body wanted to get away from whatever he was feeling, but instead Chanyeol stood his ground, eyes focused on the inside of the man’s right wrist. A black round mark covered the inside of his wrist, detailed with wisps of embossed silver. A shield. 

“Well shit,” Chanyeol whispered.

**** Chapter One

“How was your date that you ran out of here so quickly for the other day?” Baekhyun asked, not looking up from his book as Junmyeon walked into their shared office. He smirked when he saw Junmyeon nearly drop the bag of ground coffee out of the corner of his eye. It wasn’t often Baekhyun had the upper hand with Junmyeon, usually he outsmarted him in most things. He and his younger brother, Jongdae, owned the library, and being the oldest, he led in most things. 

Recovering, Junmyeon pressed a few buttons on the machine after adding the coffee grounds. “Wasn’t a date. But my evening went well, thank you.”

Baekhyun nodded. “Was he the one that dropped you off today? The guy that made your evening go so well?” He laughed as Jumyeon did drop something this time, his phone landing with a thud on the table. Too easy. 

“I got a ride from a friend.” Junmyeon looked over his phone, lip pouting before looking back to Baekhyun. “Why are you so suddenly taking an interest in my lov-- in my life?”

“Since you decided coming into work with a hickey on your neck was a good idea.” Baekhyun got up from his chair, poking the purpling bruise just below Junmyeon’s shirt collar. “It’s the fall, you can get away with wearing a scarf or even a turtleneck, you know.” He poured himself a cup of coffee, smiling as Junmyeon worked at the collar of his shirt, trying to bring it higher up his neck. “What would your mother say?”

Junmyeon stepped away from Baekhyun’s poking fingers, swatting his hand away. “I am allowed to enjoy my free-time as an adult. I don’t need to explain myself to you.”

Baekhyun started for the door, grabbing his laptop along the way. “Say that to the nuns that are doing the bookfair today. Going on my break, then heading downstairs.”

Baekhyun turned to leave, but not before seeing his friend's face turn every shade of red. He made his way to his favorite corner of their library, a small nook that was near the hardly-used back staircase that led upstairs to the more obscure and older books that they had. Not many people ventured to this part of the library, usually sticking to the rows of tables and newer books towards the front. There were a few chairs and a small coffee table next to a window that stretched along with the stairs. Baekhyun loved the hardly distrubed and quiet space, already getting comfortable in the old recliner he had begged Junmyeon to let him buy for it. 

He looked away from his game as something caught his eye, someone emerging from around a nearby bookshelf. Someone tall and wearing a black coat. His mind instantly flashed to the man he saw a few days ago. The man approached him, clearing his throat. Baekhyun craned his neck to look up at him, meeting a pair of large brown eyes. 

“Sorry to bother you, but I was looking for works by Yeats. Do you have any of his books?” the man asked, a dimple deepening in his cheek as Baekhyun continued to just stare at him. 

It  _ was _ the same man from the other day, Baekhyun would swear by it. He was so much taller than he looked before, he had to be more than a head taller than Baekhyun. Broad shoulders, long arms, even longer legs. And his initial appraisal of him had been correct - he  _ was _ extremely good looking. 

The man’s smile started to drop the longer Baekhyun stayed unmoving, those large brown eyes blinking at him before looking around the area. “Sorry, I thought you worked here… I’m, um, sorry.”

Baekhyun snapped his laptop closed, scrambling to his feet. “Sorry, yes. I was on break, so I wasn’t really thinking properly,” he said, giving himself a mental high five when his voice didn’t come out shakey, honestly he wouldn’t have been shocked if it had. The man was gorgeous, and he was grinning at Baekhyun in a way that made his stomach tighten. 

“Oh, please go back to your break, I’ll find the books on my own.”

Baekhyun shook his head, starting for the stairs. “It’s alright, plus his books are upstairs, you’d never find them on your own. Follow me.” The man smiled shyly, tongue peeking between perfect rows of teeth.

They made their way up the stairs, then past the few rows of books and scattered tables before stopping at the far wall. Baekhyun pointed to a shelf above his head. “Yeats.” The man came to his side, reaching up past Baekhyun to a tattered green book with gold lettering. Mentally adding it to his list to look over just in case it needed some repairs, Baekhyun let himself watch as the man’s eyes crinkled when he smiled, opening the book and scanning its old pages. 

“‘The world is full of magic things, patiently waiting for our senses to grow sharper.’” The man smiled, looking from the book to Baekhyun. His voice was deep and smooth, making the hairs on Baekhyun’s arms stand. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“‘Life is a long preparation for something that never happens.’” Baekhyun retorted, making the man blink a few times. “Yeats conflicted his thoughts often, giving you hope for something only to show its ridiculousness to do so.” He gave a quick shrug, taking a few steps away. “Anything else I can help you with?” He needed a little space, he could almost feel the man’s heat, being this close to him. He didn’t like how he was starting to feel, maybe he should finish his break in his workshop today.

The man shook his head. “This was it, thank you.”

“The fireplace is lit with a few comfy chairs near it, and hardly anyone else comes up here. So you can enjoy your poet in peace.” Baekhyun pointed around the room as he came to the stairs. “Enjoy.” He made it only a few steps before the man called out to him. 

“Do  _ you _ come up here often?” 

Baekhyun felt his heart thrum, the little flip he tries very hard to ignore most of the time. He hardly ever showed interest in people, at least not enough to pursue more than a one night fling. Most of those mornings consisted of him waving goodbye to his  _ visitor _ while sipping a cup of coffee, both parties going their own way with no fuss. Other than that, Baekhyun stayed away from anything romantic. What was the point in starting something that would only lead to pain and heartache?

“I work here, so yes,” he answered, trying to keep his voice even.

The man nodded and smiled before walking over to one of the chairs Baekhyun had pointed out. With a final smile, the man looked down to his book and began reading. Baekhyun took his cue to head back downstairs, just barely making out a soft “Till then” from the stranger. 

++

Baekhyun shook his hair free of rain drops, placing the library’s welcome stand inside by the door before closing it. He checked over the chalk written letters, making sure the rain hadn’t washed away Jongdae’s hard work. Really, he just didn’t want to have to rewrite it, not as easy as it looked. Plus he had the worst penmanship. 

He looked down the rows of books as he made his way towards the office, only slightly disappointed he didn’t see a certain tall dark shadow anywhere. It had been a few days since Baekhyun saw him, he wasn’t really thinking about it too much. Just when he would finally come upstairs for his breaks and wonder if he just missed him.

Baekhyun gave another glance around before going into the office to make a cup of tea before heading back downstairs. 

“Any Robert Frost books?”

Baekhyun looked up from his mug as he walked out of the office, already knowing who he would see. He might have only heard the man talk a few times, but it was a voice that was hard to forget. The man was standing with his hands behind his back, half-smile ending in a dimple. “Um yes, this way.” Baekhyun placed the steaming mug down on the counter before walking towards the stairs.

Baekhyun couldn't help but feel the deja vu of the previous days' encounter. From the man appearing suddenly to how closely he followed behind Baekhyun, they were even going to the same bookshelf. He pulled a brown book from the shelf once they arrived, handing it over with a quick smile. 

The man flipped through a few pages before running his finger down the page. “‘Two roads diverged in a wood, and I, I took the one less traveled by, And that has made all the difference.’” He looked over the page another a few moments before looking at Baekhyun, almost waiting for something. 

“What?” Baekhyun finally asked, rubbing his wrist out of habit. 

“Last time you shot back with a quote of your own.” The man smiled. “Do you not know any Frost?” 

Baekhyun dropped his hand, squinting at the tilt of the man’s voice, pretty sure he was giving him a hard time. “‘So Eden sank to grief, so dawn goes down to day, nothing gold can stay.’” Baekhyun liked the way the man laughed, it was somehow both breathy and deeply rich at the same time. “Anything else I can help you with?”

The man shook his head again, smiling as he started for the chair he had sat in the day before. “This was it, thank you.”

“Well, enjoy your poet.” Baekhyun walked back towards the stairs, telling himself not to look back over his shoulder at the man. He could feel the man’s eyes on him as he made his way down to the first floor. Baekhyun caved at the last moment, turning his head just enough to see the man in his chair, dark eyes on him. 

++

The coffee was perfect, he didn’t heavy hand the sugar like he had the other morning. Baekhyun took a deep breath in before taking another sip, turning to take the toast that just popped up out of the toaster. He heard movement from his room and grabbed another mug and placed it near the coffee machine, not sure if his guest would want to have a cup or not. 

A man emerged from his room, arm slipping through the sleeve of his sweater as he rounded the corner. “Morning.”

Baekhyun smiled. “Coffee?” 

The man gave him a smile of his own. “Nah, I’m just gonna head out.” 

Baekhyun didn’t mind, this was all it was, a night of good times, no feelings or anything more. “Sure thing.” He tilted his head up as the man leaned down to peck his cheek.

“It was fun, you have my number if you want to meet up again.” The man took a bite of Baekhyun’s toast, winking when he started for the door. “See ya, Baekhyun.”

“Bye, Jinyoung.” And with that Baekhyun’s front door closed and he was alone. 

He didn’t mind being alone, the quiet that it created, the calm. Besides, there was nothing to disappoint or hurt you that way. He had himself and that was enough. 

Baekhyun finished his toast and poured himself another cup of coffee when his front door opened again. 

“Baek?” 

He knew that voice, it was hard not to, his friend’s voice was hard to forget, always borderline too loud but always kind sounding. “In the kitchen, Dae,” he called back, pouring the last of the coffee in the mug he pulled out for Jinyoung earlier. 

“Well, you look like you had a good night,” Jongdae said as he took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. “I think I bumped into the reason on the way here.”

Baekhyun made an agreeing sound as he slid the mug of coffee in front of Jongdae. Jongdae took a sniff of the coffee, lips curling at the corners before taking a sip. 

“Boyfriend or boy toy?” he asked. 

“Toy.” Baekhyun ignored Jongdae’s laugh and started cleaning up the small mess he had made for his breakfast. “What’s up? Junmyeon on his way over too?”

Jongdae waved his hand dismissively. “He’s off somewhere. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I’d pop in. Knew my favorite person would either be alone or kicking someone out so why not come keep him company.”

“You make it sound like I do nothing but sleep around.” Baekhyun leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. “Or that I’m some kind of social pariah.” 

Jongdae’s laugh was loud, if Baekhyun had had someone here it would have for sure would have woken them. “Your words, not mine. And for someone who doesn’t believe in love or relationships you do happen to have a few nightly visitors.”

“It’s been over a month since I slept with someone,  _ mom _ .” 

“Sure, and what’s this I hear about you blushing over some guy at the library?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Baekhyun pushed off the counter and walked out of the kitchen, making his way to the living room. He could hear Jongdae laugh again as he followed him into the room. He hadn’t talked to anyone about the man who kept coming in to ask him for books. For one, he worked at a library so really that wasn’t a farfetched thing to happen, and two, he didn’t need the teasing or questions that would be involved. Like right now.

Jongdae flopped into the large leather armchair. “Myeon said you had some guy come in a few times asking you things and making you blush. In all my years knowing you, you’ve never blushed because of some guy.”

“So then your brother is mistaken, because he doesn’t make me blush.” 

“Ah hah! So there is a guy then.” Jongdae grinned up at him, and Baekhyun wanted to smack it off his face.

“He has come in a few times asking for books, just like all of the people that come to the library.” The man had come in again for the third time last night, asking for another book by another poet and read a quote like he had the other two times. He had smiled when Baekhyun responded with his own quote before running back to his workshop in the basement and leaving the stupidly attractive man to his reading. He spent an hour upstairs before coming down and telling Baekhyun goodbye and that he would see him again soon. Baekhyun didn’t want to admit that it made his blood thrum at the thought of seeing him again. He didn’t want to admit that he would be looking forward to it. Instead, he had closed the library and gone to a bar he frequented where he met Jinyoung and promptly took him home. 

“Tall, dark, and handsome from what Myeon said, just your type too.”

“Why are you here again?”

Jongdae smiled. “Because I missed you and I hardly ever have anything to tease you over. So who is this guy? Was it the guy that I saw leaving this morning?”

“No,” Baekhyun sighed as he sat down on his couch. “I don’t know who he is, just some guy that likes poetry.”

“Do you  _ want  _ to know who he is?”

“Nothing to get to know other than how good he is in bed.”

Jongdae nodded slowly. “You can date you know.”

“You know I don’t do that.” Baekhyun could feel himself closing up, already over where this conversation seemed to be heading. 

“Yeah, but you could, not everyone is going to hurt you.”

There it was, the part in any conversation Baekhyun always hated and wanted to avoid. Everyone’s constant stance that love existed and was something Baekhyun could have. He had had enough in his life to prove to himself that wasn’t the case, not for him at least. Sure, he had Jongdae and Junmyeon who hadn’t hurt him, who had been by his side since he was 15. That didn’t mean that it wouldn’t happen, that either of them would hurt him the way so many others have. 

“I’m fine, Dae.” Baekhyun ran a hand through his hair, “If anything comes from this guy, it will be nothing more than a good time. Now get your ass out of my condo, I have things to do.” Baekhyun got to his feet, nudging Jongdae with his foot till the other man got up, swatting at Baekhyun’s butt at the same time. 

“I know you don’t have  _ things to do _ , you just don’t want to hang out with me. I see how it is. And I even bought you socks for your birthday this year and this is still how you treat me.” Jongdae laughed as Baekhyun pushed him through the door. “Oh hey, I almost forgot, mom wants you over for dinner soon. She said she’ll make the bean paste soup you like.”

Baekhyun nodded. “Yeah, next week. I want dumplings too… I mean, only if she wants to make it.” Jongdae leaned forward, grabbing Baekhyun for a quick hug. Baekhyun squirmed out of his grip. “Go hang out with your girlfriend or annoy your brother. He’s been seeing someone, if you didn’t know,” he added, hoping to further divert the conversation away from his love life.

“Oh yeah, I’ve known of him, but Myeon won’t say a word though.” Jongdae walked down the softly lit hallway, turning around with a smile. “I’ll let mom know and text you later with the day.”

Baekhyun waved, watching Jongdae descend in the elevator, already on his phone with his mother, Baekhyun was sure. 

++

“And you didn’t run away?” Jongin let himself fall over the back of the black leather couch, spralling out on the deep cushions. 

“He wouldn’t run, he’d trip if he did,” Kyungsoo said, lifting one of Jongin’s long legs up, settling down on the couch before bringing the leg to rest over his lap. 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at his friends. “No, I didn’t run away. I just...stayed there.” He still wasn’t sure why he hadn’t left after seeing the man was marked with a Shield. Normally a Cupid would turn and leave once they noticed someone had that kind of mark. What was the point of trying to put a mark on them when it would just be deterred by their Shield? 

“Did it not make you feel funny? They always make my stomach hurt when I’m around them.” Jongin pouted as he rubbed his stomach, only smiling when Kyungsoo’s hand joined his. 

“No, not really. I mean, my heart sped up and I got goosebumps everywhere but that’s about it.” 

“So what else happened?” Kyungsoo asked before leaning over Jongin to grab his drink from the coffee table. “I hope you didn’t just stand there staring at him, because that’s a bit creepy.” 

“It’s not creepy if that’s all we ever do already, watch people.” Chanyeol crossed his arms, sitting back in his chair. Sometimes he really couldn’t understand why he was friends with these two. “I watched him for a little while longer then left. He was interesting.”

Jongin tilted his head back to look up at Chanyeol. “Define interesting.”

“I don’t know, he wasn’t what I thought a Shield would be like. He smiled at the couple I created and laughed at his phone a few times. I was expecting someone angry, not someone with a cute laugh.”

Kyungsoo took a loud sip of his drink, eyebrows raised as he looked at Chanyeol. “Cute laugh, hmm?”

Chanyeol lowered himself in the chair, looking anywhere but at his two friends, who were now smirking at him. He could see Jongin move around on the couch till he was sitting close to Kyungsoo, lowering his head into his hands. 

“Tell me something Soo, when was the last time you heard Chanyeol describe anyone as having a cute laugh?”

Kyungsoo rubbed his chin, smiling as he pretended to think. “I think it was with that one CanCan dancer.”

Jongin clapped his hands together. “Exactly, that was ages ago, and he chickened out doing anything other than making her fall in love with some writer.”

“Are you both done?” He waited for his friends to nod, Jongin even made a show of locking his lips and tossing the fake key. “He isn’t like what I thought, he’s friendly.”

“What makes you say that?” Jongin asked. 

Chanyeol could feel Kyungsoo’s dark eyes on him before he turned to look at Jongin, “Because he's talked to him," he turned to look back at Chnayeol, "haven’t you? Not just this one time it’s been a few times.”

“So what if I have?” Chanyeol shrugged, looking down at his hands. “Nothing against us talking to mortals.”

“No, there’s not, but we typically don’t talk to Shields. Hell, we barely stand close to them.” Kyungsoo leaned a little closer towards Chanyeol. “Are you just testing yourself? I mean there’s no point with a Shield in any matters of a Cupid. I was just teasing before, about you thinking he had a cute laugh. What’s your drive here?”

Chanyeol wasn’t sure what he wanted from all of this, all he knew was that he liked being around him, which made zero sense. Like Kyungsoo said, there was no point in interacting with him, he couldn’t mark him even if he tried. But that didn’t stop him from thinking about him and going out of his way this past week to see him a few times. “I don’t know,” he said finally.

“Shields are damaged mortals, Yeol. Just be careful with whatever you’re doing with him. You don’t need to make him any worse.” 

Kyungsoo was right, Chanyeol knew that, but he wasn’t going to hurt the guy. Just maybe get to know him a little more, maybe figure out why he was drawn to him the way he was. There was no harm to just getting to know him a little. “I’ve barely talked to him, nothing will happen. Promise.” 

***** Chapter Two

“If you continue to tap your foot I swear to God I will make you eat it.” 

Baekhyun looked up from his phone, the game he was playing flashing that he had lost. “What?”

Junmyeon shook his head, keeping his eyes on the papers in front of him. “You’ve been tapping your foot for your whole breaktime. I’ve asked you twice already to stop.”

“Sorry, didn’t hear you.” Baekhyun stretched back in his chair, looking around the library. “I’ve been in my head a bit today.”

“Want to talk about it?” Junmyeon did look up from his pile of papers this time, and Baekhyun could see the concern pulling at the corners of his mouth. Junmyeon had a tendency to take his role as the elder of their small group seriously. Try to be a shoulder to lean on or an ear to listen. There were worse things, but Baekhyun liked to keep things to himself sometimes. He didn’t want people prying into his thoughts. “I know it’s coming up, your parents I mean, so if you wanna talk...”

Baekhyun shook his head, getting to his feet. “Nothing to do with them at all, Myeon. Just tired.” Baekhyun gave him a smile. “I’m gonna do a walk around before heading back downstairs.” He didn’t wait for Junmyeon to nod and pretend he believed Baekhyun, he was a terrible liar and his two friends knew it very well. 

He picked up a few books that had been left out by patrons and started towards their respective shelves.  _ Lazy,  _ he thought as he stretched up on his toes to reach a top shelf. “Stupid...tall...lazy asses,” Baekhyun grunted, pushing the book into place with the tips of his fingers. 

“I was going to ask if you needed help, but wasn’t sure if ‘Stupid tall lazy asses’ had me included.”

Baekhyun knew that voice now, even after a few days of not hearing it. The deep, velvety voice of the nameless hottie who had started to be on Baekhyun’s mind a bit too much. He turned around to see the man leaning against the shelf, arms crossed and a very amused smile on his face. “So far you’ve been putting your books back where you found them, so you’re not included with those other tall assholes.” 

The man’s smile grew, pink tongue poking at the corner of his lips. “Good to know.”

Baekhyun watched the man smile a few more seconds before he looked down at the last two books in his hand. One of the books belonged upstairs, so he would at least have a reason to venture upstairs when he knew this certain tall,  _ not _ asshole would be. Not like he needed a reason, he did work here and could go anywhere he wanted in the library. “What can I help you find today, Poet?” Baekhyun’s eyes nearly doubled in size with the slip of the nickname. It was just something he had started calling him in his head since he didn’t have a name to go by. But he never planned for the tall stranger to ever know about it. 

The man didn’t seem bothered.“Shakespeare,” he said.

Taking a breath, Baekhyun looked up with a slight nod. “This way.” If the man thought it was odd for Baekhyun to have called him that, he didn’t let on. The man gestured for Baekhyun to lead the way, smiling when Baekhyun shuffled past him quickly, leading them upstairs. There were a few Shakespeare books downstairs, but they were the typical plays. Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet. There were a few collections in limited prints upstairs that Baekhyun had restored not too long ago. If Baekhyun knew one thing about this man, it would be that he would appreciate those over the others. 

The man pulled a canary colored book from the few Baekhyun brought him to, cracking the spine as he scanned the pages. “‘Who ever loved that loved not at first sight.’”

Baekhyun crossed his arms, looking up at the man who was now waiting for his response. “‘t is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing.’” 

“Is there ever going to be a poet you don’t know that I pick out?”

“You really didn’t think I would know Shakespeare?” Baekhyun’s head tilted with the question. “And do you really believe in love at first sight?”

Baekhyun didn’t wait for his answer, walking off towards the location of the other book in his hands. He could hear the man close behind him. Baekhyun wouldn’t admit that he was smiling at that moment because the man had followed him. 

“You don’t believe in love at first sight?” the man asked, coming to a stop near Baekhyun, watching as he ran his finger across the spines. 

“No, it's ridiculous to love someone instantly. You have to know them. Sure, there is an attraction at first sight." Baekhyun looked up at the man. "Lust at first sight." He watched the man’s lips quirk, a slow knowing smirk forming. "But no, I don't think we fall in love instantly. It's not like there are fat little angels with magic arrows filled with love shooting us or something.”

The man laughed. Baekhyun liked the warm sound, it almost had a goofy quality to it. Something endearing. 

“I wouldn’t say fat or call them angels, but the arrows seem about right.” The man smiled, stepping back as Baekhyun moved past him. 

“So you believe in love at first sight then?” Baekhyun asked, turning to walk backwards for a moment before walking into the small sitting area. 

The man watched Baekhyun bend over to the electric fireplace, clicking the flames into life. “I’ve seen it happen a few times, with a Cupid’s help or not.” 

Baekhyun laughed, adjusting the knob for the flames. “Lucky for you.” He gave a little shrug, starting for the stairs. “Anything else I can help you with?”

The man stood up a little straighter, bringing his hands together to hold the book behind his back. “Your name?”

Baekhyun thought about letting the question slide, pretending he didn’t hear him and just make his way back downstairs. Maybe keep this odd flirtation going without names, without it being anything more. Instead he answered. “Baekhyun.” So he had impulse issues, he had things to work on, he isn’t perfect. Of course he blurted out his name.

The man smiled. “Nice to meet you, Baekhyun.” He turned to the chair he usually sat in, making the leather groan as he settled in. “I’m Chanyeol, just in case you didn’t want to call me Poet.”

++

Baekhyun righted his jacket once more as another gust of wind knocked it off one of his shoulders. The clouds were getting darker. The library was another 10 minutes away, and by the looks of it he was certain he would be drenched by the time he got there. He crossed over the street, waving to a car as he let him pass. 

A man was tuttering around his outside vendor stall, trying to put the many trinkets in place before the storm hit. Baekhyun was going to continue past but barely made it a few steps before turning around to help. He hated having to rewrite their chalkboard if it got rained on, and it had to be hell to deal with all your merchandise getting soaked. “Can I help?” he asked, holding a hat the man hadn’t put away yet and handing it to him. The man gave a quick nod, asking Baekhyun to close the two sets of window shutters on either side of the stall. 

Baekhyun had just made quick work of the first set when he felt a few drops of rain hit his head. The man was placing a few items in a box as Baekhyun hurried around the stall to close the next set of shutters. A gust of wind made him stumble, the shutter he barely had his fingers on flying back, knocking the corner of Baekhyun’s head. White stars exploded behind his eyes as a sharp pain started radiating above his eyebrow. He heard the man call after him, coming to his side and closing the shutters before they could cause more damage. Baekhyun’s hand went to the swelling bump above his eye, wincing with a muttered curse at the contact. 

“Baekhyun!” A deep voice made Baekhyun look up, his hand being brushed away when Chanyeol was all of a sudden in front of him. “Are you alright?” he asked, long fingers gently probing over the swelling bruise.

Baekhyun blinked a few times, he wasn’t sure if the knock to the head was making him see things. He didn’t remember seeing Chanyeol near them. Hell, he only ever saw him at the library and that was still a few blocks away. “I- what- Poet?” Baekhyun shooed away Chanyeol’s hands as he took a step back. He needed a little space. “What are you doing here?” Baekhyun hunched his shoulders as a pop of thunder sounded over their heads. 

“We should get you some ice for your head, come on it’s about to get nasty out here.” Chanyeol took a slight step back, gesturing to the sidewalk. “Please.”

Baekhyun stared at him a moment longer before walking quickly past him “I’m fine,” he said, nodding slightly to the man he had been helping.

He saw Chanyeol roll his eyes ignoring Baekhyun’s grumbles, a dimple forming on his cheek as he guided Baekhyun down the street. “You’ll be fine after we get some ice and a proper look. There’s a coffee shop at the corner, we’ll go there.”

Baekhyun was guided into a small coffee shop and sat at a table while Chanyeol asked for a few things he didn’t care to pay attention to. It was hard to think past the searing pain in his head, not to mention the way that Chanyeol smelled. There was a warm musk to it, but also something airy, like he had stood in the wind for hours. Baekhyun wanted to sink into that smell. His hand had been warm too, pressed to Baekhyun’s back when he had ushered him into the coffeeshop. Baekhyun took a deep breath, he didn’t need to think about any of that. What he needed was to get up and get to work, and away from the very good smelling man. Baekhyun tried to stand, but a strong hand on his shoulder kept him in his spot.

“Just let me take a look,” Chanyeol said before thanking the barista when she brought out a cloth and ice cubes. He sat down across from Baekhyun, bringing the makeshift icepack close to his forehead. Chanyeol waited for the small nod from Baekhyun before he pushed aside his hair with a gentle touch. 

Baekhyun could feel his eyes cross as he followed Chanyeol’s movements, coming only inches away from his face. This close, he could see how deep brown Chanyeol’s eyes were, deep russet brown with some flecks of gold. They made him look older, or a little more stern, but his dark curling eyelashes and a few scattered freckles softened him, made him more approachable. He had a perfectly pouting bottom lip and enough roundness in his cheeks that even a small smile made them swell. He was cute and hot and Baekhyun was in no state to even try to fight his attraction. 

“Didn’t break the skin.” Chanyeol’s voice made Baekhyun jump slightly, instantly feeling like he had been caught staring. Really, where else was he going to look? 

“Thanks, Poet,” he said, trying to sit back, but Chanyeol took hold of his shoulder once more, keeping him close. 

“You’ll want to keep icing it, and if you feel tired, don’t sleep and go see a doctor just in case. I don’t think it was hard enough for you to have a concussion, but you never know.” Chanyeol smiled as he brought the cloth to Baekhyun’s head, whispering a sorry at his wince. “Did you already forget my name or is it a side effect of being hit in the head? Should I ask you some simple questions, like the date?”

Baekhyun cleared his throat, taking the cloth of ice from Chanyeol’s hand and sitting back in his chair. “No, I know your name and the date just fine. What were you doing out there? I didn’t see you and all of a sudden you were there.” 

Chanyeol was about to answer when the barista came back with two mugs of something steaming. “I asked for two hot chocolates when she got the ice. Figured it would be a good idea,” he answered, after seeing the confused look on Baekhyun’s face. He placed a mug in front of him before settling back into his own chair. “I was taking a walk when I saw your head collide with something it shouldn’t.”

Baekhyun tried to remember if he had seen Chanyeol, he had to have been close to have gotten to Baekhyun so quickly. He would be hard to miss, as tall as he was and in his usual dark outfit. As much as Baekhyun didn’t want to admit it, he was growing accustomed to the way Chanyeol looked from the corner of his eye. It might have only been a few weeks since he had started seeing Chanyeol, but he was proving hard to forget. He knew he would have noticed him instantly, especially since there were only a few people on the street when the storm was coming. He gave Chanyeol a skeptical look, but Chanyeol only smiled innocently in return, so he decided to drop it. “Well thanks for help, Poet,” he said, lifting his mug in a small salute before sipping at the hot drink. He could see Chanyeol’s smile widen as he mimicked his movements, taking a long sip of his own cocoa. 

“Were you on your way to the library?” Chanyeol asked after a few moments of silence. 

“Yeah, I should actually text my co-workers that I’ll be there soon, one of them likes to worry.” Baekhyun placed his mug down as he started to pat down his pockets for his phone. “And let them know I’ll hang out here till the rain lets up,” he added as he looked over his shoulder to the large window at the front of the shop. He could barely make out anything outside through the now pouring rain and wind. 

Chanyeol laughed lightly. “Yeah, don’t need you to get hit with anything else.”

Baekhyun resisted the urge to flip Chanyeol off as he typed out his apology to Jongdae and Junmyeon in their group thread. “I don’t make it a habit to hit my head you know.” 

“I’d hope not, I may not always be around to help you.” 

Baekhyun kept his eyes on his phone, watching the three little conversation dots bounce on his screen while his two friends typed their response. “I’m used to not relying on others, don’t get too bent out of shape about it.” He hated how he sounded, so jaded and uncaring. But really, his life has proven several times that the care of others doesn’t last long with him. Most days he is half expecting Jongdae or Junmyeon to just be done with him. 

Chanyeol took a sip of his drink before crossing his arms. “You don’t have anyone to rely on? What about those guys you work with, or your family?”

“I try not to rely on them too much, and I don’t have any family so..” He didn’t look up at Chanyeol, he knew the look that would be there. Pity. And Baekhyun was in no need of anyone’s pity. He typed back in the thread that he would head home once the rain let up, since the others had decided to close the library due to the weather. 

“I’m sure your friends won’t--” Chanyeol started, but Baekhyun cut him off. “What do you do for a living? I mean, it is the middle of the week and you’re not in an office.”

Baekhyun watched something flicker across Chanyeol’s face, and for the first time he wished he knew him better to know what it had meant. As fast as it came, it was replaced with a small smile as Chanyeol leaned back in his chair. 

“I work in Human Relations. I don’t have an office, I go to my clients.”

“Do you like it?” Baekhyun asked as he finished off his hot chocolate. 

Chanyeol nodded, the smile slipping for a brief moment. “It can be fun, but I can get complacent at times, it feels like it can be the same thing over and over. Though I do get a good curveball every now and then. Helps bring something new to my life.”

“I can get that, restoring books can get like that sometimes. But every now and then, I get one that is so different in what it needs from the others.” Baekhyun smiled, fingers playing with the rim of his mug. 

“Restore books? I thought you just worked at the library.” 

Baekhyun shook his head, settling back in his chair. “I’m part owner of the library, along with Jongdae and Junmyeon, but I actually spend most of my time restoring and repairing books. Either for the library itself, or for outside sellers and buyers.”

“So that’s why I don’t always see you there, you’re off bringing books back to life somewhere.” 

Baekhyun wished to every god he could think of that he wasn’t turning as red as he could feel his cheeks were already turning. No one had ever said anything about his restoring books the way Chanyeol had. Most thought it was a nothing job, or something someone old and grey would do. No one got why he would waste his time doing it. He had always liked what he did. Just like Chanyeol had said, he had always felt he was bringing them back to life. “My workshop is in the basement. I really only go upstairs for breaks, or if one of the others isn’t able to be there.” Then, the first half of what Chanyeol had said finally found its way to Baekhyun’s mind. He said he had  _ looked  _ for him, Chanyeol had taken notice when he wasn’t around. He was now revisiting those gods, because yes he was very positive that if he somehow wasn’t blushing before, he certainly was now. 

“That explains it,” Chanyeol said before taking the last sip of his drink. “Perhaps one day I’ll be able to see it, your workshop that is.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun’s voice came out thick. Clearing his throat, he said “I hardly even let Jongdae or Myeon down there.” He watched Chanyeol’s smile falter and took a deep breath. “But sure, maybe one day, Poet.” 

++

“Can you two do that somewhere else, like your own home?” Chanyeol was barely a few feet into his loft when he spotted his two best friends on his couch. Kyungsoo was straddled over Jongin’s lap, both hands around his neck and kissing the breath out of him. 

Kyungsoo pulled back enough to see around Jongin’s head, “There isn’t a chance for us to be caught if we were there.” 

Rolling his eyes, Chanyeol turned towards the kitchen, his friends laughing as they separated, Kyungsoo only now half sitting on Jongin’s lap. “Well at least I didn’t catch you having sex this time.” 

“That’s because you came home late, we just finished up,” Jongin said with a sly smile as Chanyeol walked back over to them, handing out a cold beer to each. “Don’t worry, Soo made up your bed afterwards.” 

Kyungsoo smacked Jongin’s arm, both laughing at Chanyeol’s stricken look. “He’s joking, we fucked in the shower.”

“Okay, out. Both of you, out of my home.” He shook his head at both of them protesting. “Nope, I draw the line at using my shower to screw.”

“Fine next time bed only,” Jongin said, pinching Kyungsoo’s hip when he tried to argue. “So we didn’t see you around the past few days. What have you been up to? Still stalking that mortal?”

Chanyeol took a sip of his beer. “It’s not stalking if we are talking.” He watched the two give each other a look, he hated that they rarely had to use words to convey their thoughts. Sure, they had known each other for too many years to count, and most of those years they had been a couple. But it was still irritating. “It was a good thing I happened to be around today though, he got hurt and I was able to help him.”

“So you swooped in as his knight in shining armor then,” Kyungsoo said, voice slightly muffled from the bottle before taking a drink.

Jongin gave Kyungsoo a stern look. “It’s romantic,” he said. “You used to do things like that for me too, come to help me.”

“Because if I don't, things like Bonnie and Clyde happen."

Jongin crossed his arms, pushing out his bottom lip in a pout. "Their love matched, and I saw it would make them both stronger."

Kyungsoo shook his head. "But you didn't peek into their future...anyways, it's alright. It was handled and you learned from it." Leaning in, he kissed Jongin's pout till he couldn't hold onto it and started to smile. 

“Ew.” Chanyeol lifted his drink over his head just in time to miss the pillow Jongin threw at him. “I’m going to Italy tomorrow, I have a Fated. Want to join?”

Jongin quickly nodded his head. “Yes! Soo, we haven’t been in years.”

“Sure.” Kyungsoo shrugged before taking another sip of his beer. “It’s been about 50 years, if I’m remembering correctly.”

“Last time we were there, Chanyeol stole books from the Vatican.”

Kyungsoo laughed into his beer. “That’s right, he took 3 or 4 of them.”

“I didn’t keep them, I brought them back. So it’s not stealing.” Chanyeol flapped his hands dismissively. “I wanted to read something I hadn’t in a long time.”

“Whatever, it’s still stealing. What’s the Fated you have?” Kyungsoo asked, watching Jongin out of the corner of his eye as he played with his hand. 

Chanyeol lifted his hips, digging into his back pocket and pulling out a deep crimson piece of parchment. “This will bring around a big win for equality.” He didn’t get Fated letters often, once every few decades. He would find the letter when waking in the morning, letting him know a specific date, time and place he would be bringing two people together that were destined to start a ripple effect in the world. The last Fated Chanyeol had brought together had led to the birth of Ghandi.

“Not too bad.” Kyungsoo took his hand quickly away from Jongin’s grasp, reaching up to bop his nose, then just as quickly was holding his hand again. Jongin retaliated by poking at his ribs. “Think you can stay away from book boy a whole day?”

“Ooh that’s right, can you handle it?”

Chanyeol flipped them both off. “I don’t see him every day.”

“Sorry, every day and a half,” Kyungsoo said before Jongin buried his face in his neck, laughing.

Chanyeol didn’t want to admit it, but he actually didn’t like the idea of not even having the option of seeing Baekhyun tomorrow. He really didn’t go to see him everyday, he would skip a day or two every so often. But it was the knowledge that he couldn’t at all that was bothering him. Fated meant watching the two that you were supposed to bring together several hours before and after the marks had been placed. You had to make sure nothing got in the way of that exact moment when they needed to meet. And Chanyeol only went to see Baekhyun when he was at the library, which was where he spent most of his days, so it worked out in his favor. “Alright, I’ve had my fill of you both. Leave.” 

Kyungsoo jumped up from Jongin’s side. “Fine. Enjoy your night, puppy.”

“Puppy?” Chanyeol asked, as he followed his friends towards the door. 

Jongin turned around with a smirk. “Love sick puppy.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “For fate’s sake.” He held back his smile as his friends laughed their way out of his loft. “I’ll see you at 9 tomorrow.”

++

The clock was slow, the batteries were dying, had to be. There was no way Baekhyun had only looked at the clock a few minutes ago, it felt like it had been at least 20 minutes. He sighed before looking back to the book he was working on. The spine needed to be sewed back together. This took some concentration, which seemed to be something Baekhyun could not muster right now. He couldn’t go back upstairs so soon, he’d only been here two hours. He hardly ever left his workshop till he had been there for at least 4 hours. If he went up there, Jongdae or Junmyeon would notice and as of recently they both felt the need to point out these moments of distraction to him.

He winced when he tried to rub his brow, the bruise above his eye took up a good amount of the side of his forehead. It’d been a couple of days, so it wasn’t as dark blue as it was before, but it was still ugly and sometimes painful. 

He was tired. Most of his dreams the past few nights starred Chanyeol in some variation, and had all ended with sex. Each morning he would have to take extra time in the shower to expel some of the lingering feelings from those dreams. 

With a sigh he pushed himself out of his chair and made his way up the stairs. He might as well make a cup of tea, maybe that would help him work better. Tea, and not the possibility of seeing Chanyeol, was why he was going upstairs. Tea.

"You lost?" Jongdae asked around a stack of books in his arms. "Why are you up here already?"

Baekhyun shrugged. "Just needed something to drink,  _ mom. _ " He made his way towards their office, only looking around the library with his eyes. Didn't need to hear another snide comment from Jongdae if he was caught looking around.

"Didn't Myeon get you that water dispenser for your workshop?"Jongdae brushed past Baekhyun, placing his armful down on the corner of a table, startling a young man that was hunched over a few books. "Something about you complaining that you had to walk all the way up here for water all the time?"

Baekhyun said a soft sorry to their patron, who glared at Jongdae before returning to his studies. "I want tea, I need hot water for that." He walked into the office, ignoring Junmyeon when he asked why he was up here. Was it so hard to believe he wanted something other than water to drink? He pressed the button on the coffee machine to start heating water, and pulled a clean mug from the cabinet. "Why are you here?” he asked, pointing his chin towards Junmyeon. “Shouldn’t you be at home or something?”

Junmyeon turned his eyes up from the papers he was hunched over. “It’s the end of the month, so I have to deal with all the fun bills and numbers stuff. I’m keeping my eye on the front.” He brought his arms over his head, stretching back into the chair. “So why are you up here? Has it really been that long since you got here?” Junmyeon brought his wrist down to peer at his watch, muttering about what time it was.

“He’s using the thin excuse of tea to come take a look around the place for that guy,” Jongdae said as he walked into the office, plopping down in Baekhyun’s chair, laughing when Baekhyun pushed his feet down when he tried to prop them up on his desk. 

“I’m getting tea,” Baekhyun insisted, kicking at Jongdae’s leg once more before turning around and making a show of putting the tea bag into the mug. 

“Well if you wanted to know if he’s here, he walked upstairs just a few minutes ago.” Junmyeon was already back to his papers, lips pursed as he wrote notes. 

“What?” Baekhyun said before he could stop himself.

“I told you, I’ve been watching the front. I saw him come in.”

Baekhyun’s stomach did a weird flip as Junmyeon’s words sunk in. He made sure to keep his head down, focusing on dipping the tea bag up and down. How the hell was he supposed to nonchalantly go upstairs now? For sure Jongdae would notice, and then he would tell Junmyeon very loudly what was happening. But even if he got past them, Chanyeol knew now that he worked downstairs, and there really wasn’t any reason for him to go up there, except to see him. 

“Oh, I get to finally see what this guy looks like, he has to be something if he can fluster Baekhyun like this.” 

“Fuck you, I’m not flustered.” Baekhyun quickly stirred honey into his tea, tossing the wooden stirrer at Jongdae as he walked out of the office. “Going downstairs,” he said over his shoulder, desperately wanting to flip Jongdae off as he waved obnoxiously from Baekhyun’s desk.

“That’s a shame, I was going to ask for a book by John Donne.”

Baekhyun stopped walking just in time to not spill his very hot tea all over himself and Chanyeol. “Oh holy crap, you came out of nowhere.” Baekhyun’s heart was beating too fast.He blamed it on Chanyeol and his tendency to just pop up, instead of it being the way his heart acted now whenever Chanyeol was around. 

“I’m sorry, for a giant, I tend to blend in.” 

“Hardly,” Baekhyun said under his breath before looking behind him to the office window. Yup, Jongdae’s face was close enough to fog it up. “I have one upstairs.” Baekhyun, in his need to get away from his friends’ eyes as quickly as he could, grabbed Chanyeol’s wrist, set his mug down, and walked them towards the stairs. He did it before his mind registered he had done it. Could he just let his wrist go, or would that be just as awkward as keeping it there till they got upstairs? Shit.

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” Chanyeol asked, following Baekhyun up the stairs.

“Yes… no. I was just heading back downstairs to work, not a big deal.” Baekhyun took the last step and quickly let go of Chanyeol’s wrist and instead started to rub his own wrist absently. “My friend was being annoying, so I wanted to get out of there. Sorry I pulled you along like that.”

Chanyeol smiled as he made his way up to stand in front of him. “I didn’t mind.”

They were too close, Baekhyun could almost feel Chanyeol’s body heat. What was it with this guy and personal space? “The book’s this way.” He made his way to the other side of the room, stopping at a row near the fire place. “John Donne,” Baekhyun said, handing over a deep crimson book, noting once more that Chanyeol stood just inches away from him.

“‘Twas so; but this, all pleasures fancies be. If ever any beauty I did see, Which I desired, and got, ’twas but a dream of thee.’” 

Baekhyun tried to look away, look anywhere but at those dark brown eyes that were staring straight at him. The air seemed a little warm to Baekhyun, he should turn the fireplace off, or maybe take a decent step away from Chanyeol.

“Did I finally stump you?” Chanyeol asked, his smile getting even bigger. 

It was true, Baekhyun didn’t know much of John Donne’s work, but he was very proud he remembered something from his school years. Squaring his shoulders, Baekhyun smirked. “‘With wealth your state, your mind with arts improve, take you a course, get you a place, observe his honour, or his grace.’”

Chanyeol laughed softly, shaking his head “I really thought I had you this time.”

“Maybe another time, Poet.” Baekhyun ran his hand through his curly hair, jumping slightly when he felt cool fingers on his brow. 

“Does it hurt?” Chanyeol had taken a small step closer, leaning in slightly to look at the bright bruise on Baekhyun’s forehead. 

Baekhyun shook his head, or at least he thought he did. “I forget it’s there, and then I end up rubbing it and hurting it that way.” He felt Chanyeol’s soft laugh ghost over his face, snapping him out of his slight daze. His voice was so low it sent shivers down his spine and made his dick twitch. Baekhyun took a step back, crossing his arms. “I’m going to get back to work, unless you need something else?”

“Just the book.” Chanyeol raised the book with a smile, already making his way to the chair he used often now. “Sorry, I kept you from your work.”

“Enjoy your book.” Baekhyun was already at the stairs before he said the last word. He needed to be in his workshop and away from this man that for some reason made Baekhyun lose a brain cell or two every time he was around. He grabbed his mug from the table where he left it and speed walked the rest of the way to the stairs that led to the basement. 

++

“Another rum and coke, please.” This is what Baekhyun needed, he needed to be at his favorite bar, listening to shit music and drinking. And if he played his cards right, he might find someone to go home with and get rid of some of this pent-up energy. For right now, drink number three was finally kicking in, and he was starting to feel good.

He never let himself feel this way, flustered and needy and whatever else it was that he was feeling these last few days. Alright, if he was honest, it was more like weeks, not days. He was over it, over the thoughts that kept him from work. Over the feeling of not being in control, and the way his body reacted when a certain someone was around. 

“Hello, stranger.” Baekhyun turned in his chair as he felt an arm go around his shoulder. Jinyoung smiled down at him, eye crinkling at the corners. Baekhyun’s slightly buzzed mind instantly went to another reason Jinyoun’s eyes would crease like that, remembering him with his head tilted back and moaning as Baekhyun fucked him harder. He felt some of his blood head south, he could definitely revisit having Jinyoung in his bed again. “Hello to you too,” Baekhyun drawled as Jinyoung took the open seat next to him. “Can I get you a drink?”

Jinyoung smiled, turning to the bartender to give him his order. “I’m glad I ran into you, I was thinking about you earlier today.”

“Is that so?” 

“I saw someone that looked like you, and it made me remember we had a pretty good time a few weeks ago.” Jinyoung nodded to the bartender as he took his drink. 

Baekhyun raised his glass up. “To good times.” 

Jinyoung brought his glass up, clinking it against Baekhyun’s. “To good times that can happen again.”

Baekhyun could work with this, have another drink, maybe dance/borderline dry hump Jinyoung, then take him home and fuck his brains out. “I think that can be arranged.” He turned in his chair slightly at the touch of Jinyoung’s hand on his thigh. Yes, he could definitely work with this.

“Hello, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun’s eyes snapped open at the voice, the smooth deep timbre of the person that he didn’t want to admit he was drinking over. Jinyoung’s hand retreated quickly as Chanyeol came to stand between them. Baekhyun couldn’t help giving him a slow head to toe once over. His dark hair was styled away from his forehead, the undercut freshly shaved, each strand perfectly placed. His clothes were still dark, but nowhere like the classy business style Baekhyun was used to seeing him in. Tonight he wore dark skinny jeans that made his long legs look even longer, and a deep crimson v-neck shirt. He felt an itch in his fingers to touch the skin that was exposed. If Baekhyun tried, he could see the outline of muscles under the shirt. It took a moment for his eyes to make it up to Chanyeol’s face, where an annoying smirk was waiting for him. “Hello, Poet.”

“Your name’s Poet?” Jinyoung asked, bringing Baekhyun’s attention back to him. 

Baekhyun shook his head before taking another drink. “No, that’s my nickname for him, since it took him so long to tell me his name.” He turned back to Chanyeol with a pout. “But it’s mostly what I call him in my head. His name is Chanyeol.”

“Well, I’m Jiinyoung.”

Chanyeol turned to look at Jinyoung, a smile instantly on his face as he reached his hand out. “Nice to meet you,” he said as Jinyoung shook his hand. “I think I’ll take Baekhyun home now though, Jinyoung. He hurt his head the other day and probably shouldn’t have any more to drink.”

Baekhyun couldn’t stop his body from turning into the touch of Chanyeol’s hand on his back. He wanted to protest going home, he wasn’t done trying to escape himself tonight. But maybe Chanyeol was right, and he shouldn’t drink anymore. Granted, his rum and cokes were more coke than rum, he really was a bit of a sissy drinker. So he wasn’t too buzzed. 

“Well we were actually ju--.”

“I appreciate your wanting to help Baekhyun home, but he’ll be just fine with me,” Chanyeol said, cutting Jinyoung off and helping Baekhyun get to his feet.

  
Jinyoung stood up as well, making Baekhyun stand between them. He instantly wanted to curse at them both for being so much taller than himself. He felt small between them, and fuck them he wasn’t even that short. 

“I think that’s something Baekhyun should decide, actually,” Jinyoung said, taking a small step closer to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looked between the two men, both standing with their chests out and fake pleasant smiles. Chanyeol’s hand was still present on his back, the phantom touch of Jinyoung’s hand on his thigh fading. “It’s alright, Jinyoung. Chanyeol can take me home.” He hated the way Jinyoung’s smile started to fall, black eyes turning to look at him like Baekhyun just punched him. “Another time.”

With that, Baekhyun let Chanyeol guide him out of the bar, leaving Jinyoung to watch as they left. Baekhyun didn’t want to hurt Jinyoung, but the second he felt Chanyeol’s hand on his back, it was the most settled he’d been all day. 

“I hope I didn’t make you mad back there… taking you away from your  _ friend, _ ” Chanyeol said after a few moments of silence as they walked outside. 

Baekhyun dug in his pocket for his keys. “You mean the alpha male behaviour?” He bit his lip as he pulled his keys out and placed them into Chanyeol’s hand that wasn’t on his back. “You drive.”

Chanyeol nodded “I don’t normally act like that.” He let out a low whistle when Baekhyun brought them to a sleek red older model sports car. “I was not expecting this to be your ride.”

Baekhyun leaned up on his toes, nearing Chanyeol’s height, “I have my own alpha male behaviour.” He smirked before opening the passenger door and getting inside. 

“What year is this?” Chanyeol asked as he got into the driver's seat and brought the Mercedes to life.

“‘72, one of the only things I kept of my father’s.” Baekhyun said, attaching his phone to a charging wire. “I’ve done a few things on the inside, replaced the radio so I could have bluetooth and much better speakers. Besides that, it’s all original parts.”

“Directions to your place?” Chanyeol asked as he started to drive them towards the exit.

Baekhyun rolled his window down, placing his hand outside the car. “I don’t want to go home.” He turned to look at Chanyeol. “Take me to your place.” He watched as Chanyeol seemed to work through what Baekhyun had said, eyes blinking a few times before he nodded. 

“Nothing’s going to happen,” Baekhyun assured him (and, if he admitted it, himself too). “Just not ready to be home yet.”

++

Chanyeol’s place turned out to be only a few blocks from Baekhyun’s. He had one of the lofts on the top floor of a twenty floor building. It was a large open space, with white walls covered in every form of art you could think of and shelves upon shelves of books. The kitchen was just left of the front door, large and open just like the rest of the loft. The living room took up most of the space, another open room with more art and very expensive looking furniture. The opposite wall was all glass, giving a breathtaking view of the city and far away mountains. 

Baekhyun made his way over to the windows, his buzzed mind telling him not to press his head to the glass like he wanted. “Big man wants to look down on the little world below him. Quite the view, Poet.” 

Chanyeol came to his side. “It actually reminds me that there are so many people in the world, and that I’m just a small part of its wonders.” He brought his hand up, holding a glass of water out for Baekhyun. “Have some water.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “I’m not drunk, you know.”

Chanyeol kept the glass upheld while he brought the other hand to brush Baekhyun’s bangs away. “But you hurt your head just a few days ago, and the bruise still looks pretty bad. To ease my worries, could you please drink some of the water?” 

Baekhyun wanted to tell him not to worry, that he wasn’t anyone to him to be even slightly worried over. Instead, he took the glass and drank half the water in one go, watching as Chanyeol smiled at him and dropped his hands down to his side. “Why do you come to the library when you have this many books of your own?” Baekhyun asked, gesturing to the shelves filled with them, already missing the fleeting touch of Chanyeol’s fingers. 

Chanyeol shrugged before nudging Baekhyun with his elbow. “I’ve read them already. Plus, you have a very comfortable chair I can read in.”

Baekhyun scoffed, leaving the window to look at one of the bookshelves. “Because you clearly can’t afford to buy comfy chairs.” His fingers ran over the worn spines as he read the titles in his head. Some books he knew, a few he stopped and opened out of curiosity. He was sure several of these had to be first editions, just by the age and wear on the books. Baekhyun was sure he would find at least ten books that he would want to read or even repair, if he really let himself take his time to look at each one. 

The buzz from the alcohol was starting to fade, and the many spiralling thoughts of the past few weeks started back up in Baekhyun’s head. This was why he went out tonight. To escape some of those thoughts, the building of emotions or whatever it was that was making Baekhyun so antsy. He didn’t want the weird knotting in his stomach to start up again, or to feel like he wasn’t in control. But instead he was standing in the home of the very person that was causing these things to happen to him. 

He needed to get Chanyeol out of his system. Obviosley he was the cause of all of this, even if Baekhyun didn’t want to fully admit it. In the past, if Baekhyun felt some form of attraction, he would take that person home and  _ bam, _ the next morning it wasn’t there anymore. He worked them out of his system… okay,  _ screwed _ them out of his system. That’s what he needed to do with Chanyeol. He had felt the zing in his skin when Chanyeol touched him, felt the way his stomach would knot when he was close. He could also see the way that little things he did affected Chanyeol too. It wasn’t like the attraction wasn’t mutual. 

“It might be where the chair is that I like so much.” 

Baekhyun turned around, almost tripping back with how close Chanyeol was standing next to him. He took this as a cue to make a move. “Show me your room,” he said, sounding a little more desperate than he meant to. 

Something crossed over Chanyeol’s face before he swung an arm out. “I’ll show you around,” he said, and turned away. Baekhyun stood frozen by the bookshelf for a few moments, unsure if he felt frustrated, embarrassed, or relieved. Probably all three. With a sigh, he put the book he had in his hands back on the shelf and followed Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol started his tour with the outside balcony, which had enough space to hold a decent sized swimming pool and hottub. Baekhyun pretended he was not imagining having sex in either of those two places with Chanyeol. There was a little garden in one of the corners, something Chanyeol seemed very proud of. He popped a strawberry from its bush and handed it to Baekhyun. Baekhyun took a bite, and it was one of the sweetest he had ever tasted. Chanyeol must have seen his eyes light up, because his grin widened. 

They made their way back inside, stopping at the guest room, which he explained was where his two best friends would stay when they came over. He pointed out a few pictures of them to Baekhyun that were in the room before showing him to the next room. It was a large office that looked over the river that surrounded the city. A small telescope was pointing down towards the waterfront. There was barely any wall visible, shelves after shelves of books covered them instead. As much as Baekhyun’s inner nerd was telling him to take a closer look at the books, his neglected cock told him to continue on with the tour. The faster they got to Chanyeol’s room, the faster they could fuck, and the faster Chanyeol would no longer be a bother to Baekhyun. 

“This is my room, bathroom is there.” Chanyeol pointed to the closest door then pointed to one towards the other end of the room. “Walk-in closet is that door.”

The room was almost double the size of the guest room, nestled in the corner of the building. Two of its walls were ceiling to floor windows, with the bed situated against the back wall to take full advantage of the view. This was the only room that had bare walls, there wasn’t an art piece in sight, and the only books were the few stacked on the nightstand next to his bed. 

“I don’t spend a lot of time here, other than sleeping,” Chanyeol said, looking around the room. “Kyungsoo has told me to add some pictures, but I don’t really have anything I want in here.”

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol give a small pout as he looked around the room, his full bottom lip jutting out, making it very,  _ very  _ kissable. Baekhyun could lie to himself that Chanyeol hadn’t affected him at all in the last few weeks. That he didn’t dream about him, he didn’t jack off in the shower afterwards. When he had Chanyeol standing next to him, his blood didn’t race through his body and cause his pants to get a bit tight and his breathing to get a little ragged. But truly, Baekhyun knew he had wanted Chanyeol from the moment he first saw him.

Baekhyun perched on the tip of his toes, reaching up to wrap his hand around Chanyeol’s neck and pull him down to his lips. The moment their lips touched, Baekhyun could feel a shutter run down his spine. Chanyeol’s plush lips molded perfectly against his own for a moment before Chanyeol pulled back. 

“Baekhyun… this wasn’t why I brought you here,” Chanyeol said softly, his eyes taking a moment to focus on Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun smiled sweetly, the hand that wasn’t holding Chanyeol in place making its way down Chanyeol’s chest, fingers pushing into the band of his pants. “But it  _ is _ why I asked you to bring me here.” He leaned back up, taking Chanyeol’s lips once more, revelling in the feeling of Chanyeol starting to kiss him back. He felt Chanyeol’s tongue move against his own, playing for dominance. His hands made their way to Baekhyun’s waist, bringing them even closer.

Chanyeol pulled away just a fraction, his breath already starting to come in pants. “We shouldn’t--” Baekhyun didn’t wait for the rest of his sentence, already stuffing his hand down Chanyeol’s pants. He wrapped his hand around what he could of Chanyeol’s cock before giving it a few tugs.

“I’m very sure we should.” Baekhyun pulled his hand out, resting both hands on Chanyeol’s chest as he started to walk them towards the bed. He pushed Chanyeol down when the back of his legs hit the bed, instantly falling to his knees in front of him. “Are you going to tell me to stop?” Baekhyun asked as his hands started to make quick work of opening Chanyeol’s pants. 

Baekhyun was almost fully hard, something just kissing never got him too. But he could stop, walk away and go home if Chanyeol truly did want to stop. Granted, Chanyeol was on his way to being completely hard as well, so he was nearly positive he wouldn’t be stopped. He watched Chanyeol’s face carefully as he started to pull his pants down his thighs, waiting for any cue that Chanyeol wanted to stop. He smiled brightly when Chanyeol shook his head to his question, round eyes watching as Baekhyun lowered himself closer to him.

Now that he had permission, Baekhyun finally looked away from Chanyeol’s eyes down to what his hand had difficulties grasping earlier. His mouth watered at the size, if his hand had problems wrapping around it, he knew his mouth would too. He couldn’t recall if he had taken anyone this size before, since he normally didn’t bottom, much to everyone’s surprise. Every now and then, he was in the mood to bottom, or really when he was just feeling lazy. It was almost a shame that Baekhyun wasn’t going to let Chanyeol fuck him. Maybe another time. 

No. Not another time. This was going to be a one time thing and be done with it. His mouth will have to enjoy it instead. 

Baekhyun leaned in, licking from the middle of the shaft to the tip, smiling when it twitched against his lips. He heard Chanyeol sigh as Baekhyun closed his mouth around the tip. Looking up, he brought Chanyeol to the back of his throat, watching as Chanyeol's eyes went hazy. Baekhyun may not bottom, but he did love sucking someone off. It was the control. They felt only what he wanted them to, getting them as close to coming before pulling away. He loved it. He prided himself at being incredible at it, and he planned to prove himself tonight. 

His lips were stretched wide and his jaw was lax, with one hand working the area his mouth couldn’t get to. Each pull up he hollowed his cheeks, making Chanyeol moan deep in his chest. Baekhyun was fully hard now, his dick pressing uncomfortably against the zipper of his jeans. He brought his free hand down, applying some pressure to relieve some pressure. He moaned around the cock in his mouth, and when he felt Chanyeol jolt at the action, he did it again. He could taste the zing of the precum on the back of his tongue. Looking up at Chanyeol, he started to deep throat him. What strength Chanyeol had left to sit up and watch was lost, and he fell back fully to the bed. His hands ran through Baekhyun’s hair, periodically gripping fistfuls, causing a sting of pain, but he didn’t care. What he cared about was taking Chanyeol apart. 

“Fuck… Baekhyun… wait I don- fuck,” Chanyeol moaned out, hips starting to buck up into Baekhyun’s mouth. 

Baekhyun let him have a few more thrusts as Chanyeol’s cock started to feel heavier on his tongue. He pulled back, taking a deep breath in as he continued jacking him off with his hand. “Lube? Condoms?”

It took a moment for Chanyeol to register Baekhyun had asked him something. With a nod towards the nightstand, he took a deep breath. “Bottom drawer.”

Baekhyun leaned over, his free hand rummaging through the drawer before finding what he needed. He made quick work of his clothes, ignoring the upset look in Chanyeol gave him because he wasn’t the one taking them off for him. “Take your shirt off,” Baekhyun said, finally wrapping his hand around his own cock, holding back the moan after finally giving it proper attention. 

Chanyeol sat back up, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it somewhere on the floor. He instantly reached out for Baekhyun, hands landing on his wide hips and pulling him on top of him. Baekhyun barely had a moment to place his knees on either side of Chanyeol’s hips before he was being kissed. There was a want that wasn’t there before, the way Chanyeol held Baekhyun in place by wrapping his arms around his waist. How he inhaled every breath of Baekhyun’s, not letting their lips part for more than a second. 

With some effort, Baekhyun had found the lube, warming it between his fingers before bringing his hand down between Chayeol’s legs. He ran his fingers over Chanyeol’s rim, giving him a moment to deny Baekhyun from going further. They hadn’t discussed who was going to bottom, and there had been no real indication of who would have in any of their previous interactions. If Chanyeol didn’t want to, then Baekhyun would gladly be the one to do so. 

Chanyeol shifted his body lower on the bed, bringing himself closer to Baekhyun’s fingers. It was all Baekhyun needed to push one finger in, watching Chanyeol closely. He worked his finger in and out a few times before slipping another finger in. Chanyeol threw his head back, eyes closed and bottom lip bitten deep red between his teeth. It was one of the sexiest things Baekhyun had ever seen. Seeing Chanyeol like this, miles and miles of warm bare skin for his taking, Baekhyun took his fill. He let himself bask in the moment, let himself take all he had wanted for the past few weeks, even if he hadn’t fully realized it at the time. 

“B-Baekhyun… ple-.” Chanyeol’s eyes fluttered open, focusing on Baekhyun. “I’m ready.” 

Baekhyun sat back on his knees, slapping Chanyeol’s hands away when he tried to help him take the condom out of the packaging. Endearing, but not helpful. “Stop, only one pair of hands is needed for this,” he said, pulling the package away from Chanyeol and tearing it open. He couldn’t tell if his fingers were shaking because of the way Chanyeol was now kissing his neck or from nerves. There was nothing for him to be nervous about, he had had sex numerous times, but for some reason he felt this in his bones.

With shaky hands, Baekhyun started maneuvering Chanyeol around, taking a moment to relish the feeling of his teeth nipping at his neck. Chanyeol was barely on his hands and knees before Baekhyun was placing his cock at his entrance and pushing in. Both moaning at the tight feel, Baekhyun was average in length but he had girth, something he knew could be a bit much to take. He gave Chanyeol a moment to get used to the feeling of him before pulling back to the tip and pushing back in. Chanyeol started to push back against each of Baekhyun’s thrusts, taking him in deeper each time. 

The wet slapping sounds of skin hitting skin started to fill the bare room, echoing off the glass and filling Baekhyun’s ears. He let his hands roam over Chanyeol’s sweat-slick skin, enjoying the way red marks blossomed in his wake. Baekhyun placed his knees on the inside of Chanyeol’s knees, spreading them slowly wider. With a deep moan Chanyeol let the strength from his arms and legs go, landing on his stomach. The new position let Baekhyun grind deeper into Chanyeol, hitting the spot inside of him that made him see stars. Baekhyun continued to abuse his prostate, pulling more deep moans from Chanyeol. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun moaned into Chanyeol’s neck, biting a mark into its base. He started to slow his pace, enjoying the tight glide of each thrust. He could feel Chanyeol’s body start to respond to him in a different way, small movements to meet each of Baekhyun’s thrusts. He pushed up on his hands, keeping his hips almost glued to Chanyeol’s ass, barely pulling out before drilling back in. 

Chanyeol moaned into the bed, biting the white sheets between his teeth. He was getting close, the friction of the mattress on his trapped cock was starting to add more pleasure than not. Each heavy thrust from Baekhyun was pushing him further into the bed, they must have moved at least a foot since starting. “Close...Bae-Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun pushed onto his knees, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and pulling him up to his knees as well. Chanyeol’s back bowed at the height difference, his head tipping further till it rested on Baekhyun’s shoulder. Chanyeol reached back, gripping Baekhyun’s hair as Baekhyun’s thrusts became faster and harder. “Touch yourself,” Baekhyun said low in Chanyeol’s ear. 

Chanyeol nodded, his free hand gripping his cock. “Faster,” he said, moaning out Baekhyun’s name as his pace quickened, hitting Chanyeol’s prostate each time. It took only two strokes and Chanyeol was coming in ropes over the covers. 

Baekhyun gasped as Chanyeol tightened around him, he gripped Chanyeol’s hips, fingers digging into the bone. He bit Chanyeol’s shoulder as he came, grinding in deep on one last thrust. Chanyeol released Baekhyun’s hair, hand dropping heavy to his side as they tried to catch their breath. Baekhyun pulled out a few long seconds later, bringing them both down to the bed, minding the spot Chanyeol had dirtied. His limbs were still tingling from his orgasm, his fingers still felt little sparks as they rubbed over Chanyeol’s side. It was the most calm he had felt in days. His mind no longer raced with thoughts, just hummed with contentment. He would get up in a few minutes, clean them both up, for now, he closed his eyes and felt Chanyeol match his breathing. 

++

Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes, instantly realizing he wasn’t in his own bed in his own home. He hadn’t planned on staying the whole night, he meant to wait till Chanyeol was dead asleep, then make a run for it. It wasn’t like he never stayed over when he had a night like this, or had anyone stay over with him. But Baekhyun didn’t want to have to see Chanyeol again, he didn’t want to have those freaking knots in his stomach start up again, just in case sleeping with him hadn’t expelled all of the pent up thoughts and emotions.

Feeling no one beside him, Baekhyun sat up, looking around the room for any sign of Chanyeol. The bathroom door was closed, so Baekhyun took that as his cue to find his clothes fast and head home. Baekhyun bolted from the bed, cursing when he tried putting the wrong pant leg on before getting it right. He couldn’t hear the shower running, so he knew he didn’t have much time before Chanyeol would come out. He would leave a note somewhere, letting Chanyeol know he had left and would maybe one day see him again.

Baekhyun was half way down the hall when he smelled the coffee.  _ Shit.  _ Maybe Chanyeol had the coffee maker set to turn on at a certain time in the morning. The thought was gone the second he rounded the corner to see Chanyeol standing in the kitchen, bare back to Baekhyun. He could still see a few red marks on his back and neck, and part of him loved knowing he had put them there. He shook the thought away as Chanyeol turned around, an empty mixing bowl in his hands. 

“Hey, I didn’t wake you did I?” Chanyeol asked, the smile on his face faltering after noticing the way he stood there awkwardly. “Were you leaving?”

Baekhyun wanted to kick himself. The way Chanyeol was trying to keep his smile hurt more than he wanted to admit. “I, um, I have some work I need to get done.” It wasn’t a full lie, he did have a few new books a private university had sent him that he needed to start on. But it didn’t stop the way his heart was sinking to say it. He needed to leave, he needed to get away from the things Chanyeol was making him feel. 

Chanyeol placed the mixing bowl down on the counter, gesturing to the ingredients he had set out on the counter. “I’m making a Western breakfast, if you wanted to eat something first.”

Out of habit, Baekhyun started to rub his right wrist, looking everywhere but at the large brown eyes looking at him. “I’m not too far from here, so I’ll just eat something at home.” He kept his eyes down as he walked past the kitchen and to the front door. He slid his feet into his shoes, not even bothering with tying them. As he started to open the door, he could hear Chanyeol walk out of the kitchen, and he knew the second he turned around he would be there. Glancing over his shoulder, his suspicions were validated. Chanyeol stood in the entryway, arms crossed and leaning against the wall, trying to look nonchalant. 

“Bye, Poet,” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol gave a slow nod, “I’ll see you again.”

Baekhyun wanted to tell him he wouldn’t, that this was what they were going to be now, another night that could be forgotten. Instead he gave the tiniest of nods and closed the door behind him. 

++

“What are you doing?” 

Chanyeol looked up from his notebook as he wrote the last of his thoughts down. Kyungsoo stood next to him in all black, a baseball cap low over his eyes. Chanyeol shrugged, “Nothing.”

Kyungsoo nodded before pointing towards the coffee shop's front counter, where Baekhyun was adding things to his coffee. “It looks to me like you’re making notes on how he likes his coffee.” He leaned over enough to peer at the notebook in Chanyeol’s hands, too fast for him to put it out of view. “Three sugars, no cream. Has a bit of a sweet tooth doesn’t he?”

Chanyeol shrugged as he placed the notebook in the inside pocket of his black coat. “It was just an observation.”

“Ah, okay. And is there a reason you don’t want to be seen by him? I thought you two were talking now.” 

“I don’t think he wants to see me.” Chanyeol sighed. It had been three days since they had spent the night together and Baekhyun ran out of his loft. He stopped by the library the day after, hoping that Baekhyun would come upstairs, but he never did. Chanyeol had watched him run to the stairs the second he got to work, and he didn’t come upstairs again. Sure, he could chalk it up to Baekhyun being very busy, he had mentioned he had work he needed to do. But the second day Chanyeol stopped by the library, Baekhyun had come up only once, poking his head out of the door and looking around before running to the office the others shared with him. He was maybe in there for three minutes before he ran back downstairs. 

“Why would he not want to see you? You two fight? Was it his mark?” Kyungsoo asked, watching Baekhyun put a straw through the sipping portion of his lid. “Did he just put a straw in a sipping lid?”

“He spills it when he doesn’t,” Chanyeol said quickly as Baekhyun walked past them, leaving the coffee shop. 

Chanyeol stepped over to a young girl, who stood a few feet from her friend. “Her,” he whispered in her ear as he placed his hand on her shoulder. With a few blinks she closed the gap between herself and her friend and took her hand, both smiling as Chanyeol rejoined Kyungsoo. “And he didn’t stay around long enough to have fought.” 

Kyungsoo looked away from the new couple, eyes squinting up at Chanyeol. “What do you mean? What happened?”

Chanyeol shrugged. He really didn’t know what happened. He thought things were fine, they flirted some the last few weeks, gotten to know each other a litte.Then Baekhyun had asked for Chanyeol to take him home, let him take him away from the stupid good looking guy that was touching his thigh. Maybe Chanyeol shouldn’t have, maybe Baekhyun was testing him, seeing if Chanyeol would turn him down since he had been drinking. But then if that was the case, Baekhyun wouldn’t have started to kiss him later, and he wouldn’t have let anything happen between them. Then again, maybe that was the bigger test, that having known that Baekhyun had a few drinks, Chanyeol shouldn’t have let anything happen at all. But he knew Baekhyun had been basically sober, there was nothing impairing his judgment, a lovely little thing Cupids could pick up on. It helped them when adding their Marks to a mortal. If someone was intoxicated in any way, they wouldn’t be allowed to Mark them. “He asked to come over to my place the other night, and ended up staying over.” 

“‘Staying over,’ as in after sex?”

Chanyeol nodded, and Kyungsoo’s large eyes got wider at the confession. “He left the second he woke up, and since then he seems to be avoiding me.”

Kyungsoo brought a hand up to rest on Chanyeol’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. “Maybe...it wasn’t as good as it could have been? I mean, you are a little rusty...”

Chanyeol stepped out of Kyungsoo’s hold, swatting at his arm. “No, that wasn’t it. In fact it was some of the best sex I’ve had in long time, and I’m pretty sure it was for him too.”

“Listen, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo’s voice softened as he turned Chanyeol around to face him. “He’s a Shield… he’s damaged. It’s probably why he ran away. He can’t be okay with these things. Maybe… maybe you should just leave him be.”

Kyungsoo was right, Shields were different from most mortals, and no matter how hard people tried to help them, it usually didn’t change a thing. But Baekhyun had shown he wasn’t like the Shields Chanyeol had known in the past. The others were so closed off from everything, but Baekhyun… Baekhyun seemed present in the world around him. The way he got excited over repairing books, or the way he laughed at his friends. He was different. “I don’t want to leave him alone… is that stupid?”

Kyungsoo shook his head with a sigh. “No, it’s not, it’s admirable really. I just… I just worry that it won’t be what you’re hoping it would be.”

“And what is that?”

“Something more.”

++++ Chapter 3

Baekhyun peeked around the corner of a bookshelf when he heard someone settle into a leather chair nearby. He felt himself sigh when he saw it was a young woman making herself comfortable with a large book in her lap. He couldn’t tell if he was relieved or upset that it wasn’t Chanyeol. The first few days after he had run out of Chanyeol’s place, Baekhyun had done all he could to stay in his workshop. There were moments when he caught himself wondering if Chanyeol was upstairs looking around for him, maybe even asking for him. But he quickly shook the thoughts away. This is what he wanted, a life alone with no one to hurt him. 

“Looking for someone?” Jongdae asked, making Baekhyun jump back into the bookshelf and knocking a few books out of place.

“Shit, you scared me,” Baekhyun hissed as he bent over to grab the books he had knocked down. “And no, I’m not looking for anyone.”

Jongdae nodded, his smile curling the corners of his lips. “Well, he was here a bit ago before I went on break, but he left when he didn’t see you.”

Baekhyun nodded, putting the last book away. It felt like there were rocks settling in the pit of this stomach. He shouldn’t feel the way he was right now, he should be happy, this is what he wanted. 

“But he did leave you something.” Jongdae smiled as he made his way to the other side of the Library. “I put it on your desk.” 

Baekhyun waited till Jongdae started talking to a patron and showing them whatever it was they had requested before he made his way to their shared office. Junmyeon wasn’t there today, off with his not-so-secret boyfriend somewhere. He didn’t need anyone to see him show even the slightest sign of excitement at the gift waiting for him. He closed the office door, eyes glued to the deep green gift bag that was sitting on his desk. Baekhyun reached into the bag and pulled out a cream colored candle with twine wrapped around it in a small bow with a note attached. 

The note was on old parchment paper, something Baekhyun recognized from the hundreds of old books he handled over the years. “ _ To brighten your days.”  _ was written on it, signed ‘Poet.’ Baekhyun smiled in spite of himself, cheeks warming as he brought the candle to his nose. It was a soft scent, almost airy, instantly reminding him of how Chanyeol smelled. Baekhyun quickly put the candle back in the bag, careful not to bend the note, just as Jongdae entered the office. 

“Anything good?” Jongdae asked, coming to sit on the top of Baekhyun’s desk, jumping off quickly when Baekhyun swatted him off of it. 

“None of your business,” Baekhyun said, pulling the bag close to his chest as Jongdae tried to take it. “I’m going back to work.”

“He looked sad, Baek,” Jongdae said just as Baekhyun got to the door. “I don’t know if something bad happened, and if it did then fuck that dude. But if nothing happened… I don’t know, maybe talk to him?” 

Baekhyun didn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to say. Instead he nodded and made his way to his workshop. Chanyeol hadn’t done anything bad to Baekhyun, not yet at least. That’s why Baekhyun had done what he did, he didn’t need the pain of what would inevitably happen in the future. But hearing that Chanyeol looked sad, that there wasn’t an annoyingly large smile on his face, it hurt Baekhyun to know. 

Sitting down at his table, Baekhyun pulled the candle from its bag, and placed it a safe enough distance from the books he was working on but close enough that it was within reach. Placing the note by the candle, Baekhyun lit the wick. 

++

His condo was clean, his laundry was done. He was caught up on the few shows he watched. There was nothing left to distract Baekhyun from thinking about Chanyeol. He hated it. 

He blamed the candle. If Chanyeol hadn’t given it to him, then Baekhyun would be on his way back to his normal life. No unwanted feelings or thoughts, just Baekhyun being Baekhyun. The thing that pissed him off the most was Chanyeol had only entered his life a month ago, and almost everything between them had been nothing but small moments. Nothing had happened between them that would have caused Baekhyun to make such a switch in his life. At least, nothing past sleeping together, but really that had never caused anything like this for Baekhyun before. All he had done since meeting Chanyeol was to think about Chanyeol. 

The doorbell buzzed, jolting Baekhyun from his thoughts. He was half expecting to see Chanyeol standing on the other side of his door, but instead he was greeted by a young delivery boy holding a small arrangement of flowers. 

“Byun Baekhyun?” the boy asked, looking from the card up to Baekhyun. He handed over the flowers when Baekhyun nodded, then before Baekhyun could even say thank you, the boy was already halfway down the hall. 

The flowers were all different. There were roses, tulips, daisies, peonies, lilies, and even a few Baekhyun didn’t know the name of. There was even a large sunflower. He brought the bouquet to the sink before looking around in his cabinets for a vase he knew he had. As he was placing them in the vase, he noticed the little card nestled amongst them.

“ _ Stop thinking about me and call me.”  _ It was signed ‘Poet’ once more, but this time with a set of numbers for his mobile right below it.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, trying hard not to smile at how cocky Chanyeol was. He wasn’t wrong though--Baekhyun  _ had _ been thinking about him. Sitting down, he pulled his phone out, and added the contact to his phone. He shouldn’t call him, it would encourage things that Baekhyun was trying very hard not to encourage. But if he did call, he could direct the conversation to something more friendly, or maybe have the guts to tell Chanyeol to forget about him. With a deep sigh, Baekhyun hit the call icon on the contact. 

“Hello, Baekhyun _.”  _ Chanyeol’s deep voice echoed in Baekhyun’s head, sending a slight shiver down his spine. His memories of Chanyeol’s voice were nothing compared to the actual thing. 

Baekhyun laughed softly. “How did you know it was me?”

“Only a few people have this number, plus I just got the notification your flowers were delivered. _ ” _

“Oh.” Baekhyun felt his face warm, not sure if it was from the first half or second half of what Chanyeol said. “Thank you for the flowers.”

“I picked them out myself. I wasn’t sure what you would like so I figured I’d pick a few in hopes I’d get one right. _ ” _

“You did.”

Baekhyun could hear Chanyeol move around wherever he was. “Which one?”

“Tulips. My mother used to grow them, it was one of the only things I ever saw her do outside of her work.” Baekhyun could almost see his mother knelt on the grass, hands deep in the soil. He hardly ever saw her outside of the office she had shared with his father. If they weren’t at work, then they would be home working there. The only time Baekhyun spent with her was when she would take an hour outside every few days to look after the flowers. He never got the feeling she actually enjoyed gardening. As he got older, he figured it was just to have the small distraction from work and nothing else. 

“I’ll keep that in mind. _ ” _

He wanted to say that Chanyeol didn’t need to keep that mind, that there was no need to buy him flowers, or anything else for that matter. But he knew there was no point. Baekhyun may not know Chanyeol well, but he had proved to be a persistent person, and he was going to continue to bother Baekhyun no matter what. 

“You’re thinking about telling me not to send you flowers again, aren’t you? _ ” _

“Maybe.” Baekhyun shrugged, before looking over to the vase full of his flowers. They were pretty, and thoughtful, and as much as he didn’t want them to, they did make him happy. 

“Look, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said softly. “I know you left my place the other day for a reason, and since then I know you’ve basically been hiding from me. I just want… I don’t know what I want but I do like the time I’ve spent with you. And if you would allow it, I’d like to continue that.”

Baekhyun looked away from the flowers, and let his head fall back on the couch. “Okay but...just as friends. And, um, what happened the other day--”

“Won’t happen again, friends don’t do that,” Chanyeol quickly said, interrupting Baekhyun.

“Exactly.” 

“Can friends have a meal together? Say in an hour?”

Baekhyun laughed. “I was planning on getting ramen tonight, Black Pearl.” He got up from the couch and started for his bedroom to get ready. Friends could eat together, and plus he usually was too busy stuffing his mouth as full as possible to even try to talk. 

“Great. See you in an hour.”

“Bye, Poet.”

++

Baekhyun rubbed his belly as he opened the library’s front door. Walking back from lunch had only made him very aware of how full he was. Sushi and walking wasn’t a great mix.

“Hey, do you mind if I head out? I’ve got some things I need to get done,” Junmyeon asked as Baekhyun walked into the office.

“I can do some work up here, it’s fine.” Baekhyun walked over to his desk. If he was going to work up here for the rest of the afternoon, he needed to clean up the mess Jongdae had left behind. “Is everything okay? Can I do anything?” 

Junmyeon smirked at Baekhyun as he pulled on his coat. “Why are you in such a good mood? You never just offer up to do something, at least not that quick.”

Baekhyun shook his head. “See, this is why I don’t make an effort to be nice., Whenever I am, no one believes me.”

“Uh huh. Any chance it’s the same reason as why you’ve been out the last few lunches this week?” Junmyeon made his way out of the office, nudging Baekhyun’s shoulder as he got to the door. “Thanks for the offer, but you staying here is helping me. Have a good night.” He waved over his shoulder, speed walking to the front doors and nearly bumping into a man walking into the library.

Baekhyun went downstairs to collect the few things he needed for the book he was nearly done repairing. He paused when he saw the candle. It helped him concentrate, no other reason for him to take it. 

He placed his things on his desk once he was back upstairs in the office, and opened one of the sparkling waters Jongdae likes to hide from them. Taking a sip, Baekhyun looked over the book he was repairing. His stitch work was perfect, but he could see a few areas the glue had spread. Nothing he couldn’t fix if he tried, and easy enough to do with his setup currently.

“Wow, you must be really into your work,” Chanyeol said behind Baekhyun, making him nearly jump out of his chair. 

“Son of a bitc--” Baekhyun gasped as he nearly dropped the book, clutching it to his chest. He took a deep breath before turning to glare at Chanyeol. How is it this absurdly tall man can always sneak up on him? 

“I said hello, but you didn’t hear me,” Chanyeol said, answering Baekhyun’s internal rantings with a little shrug “Why are you up here? Thought you said you had to finish up a book today.”

Baekhyun lifted the book he was repairing, giving it a small shake before turning to sit on the corner of his desk. “Just a few little things to do, then it’ll be finished. Junmyeon had to run out for some reason, so I’m up here till we close in a few hours. What are you doing here?”

“I already finished my appointments for the day, so I figured I’d stop by to see how my friend was doing.”

Baekhyun laughed. “It’s only been an hour since I’ve seen you.” He took a seat, bringing the book up close to his eyes. “Looking for a book or something?”

Chanyeol shook his head as he looked around the small office. “Not at the moment, I am still thinking of the next author I want to stump you with.”

Baekhyun huffed a laugh. “Good luck with that, Poet. I didn’t have much to do growing up, so I spent a lot of my time reading.” He looked up under his bangs. “My parents were never around much, so I had plenty of empty hours to fill.”

Chanyeol took a seat across from Baekhyun at Junmyeon’s desk. “Where are your parents?”

Baekhyun felt his chest get heavy at Chanyeol’s question. He couldn’t tell if it was because the question was about his parents or how personal it was. Yes, friends knew personal things, but it had only been a few days since Beakhyun had even accepted this friendship between them. It had taken him months before to even tell Jongdae and Junmyeon his favorite color after they had first met. “They passed away over 10 years ago.” He gave a quick glance up at Chanyeol, he could already see the sympathy creeping into his eyes. “It’s been a long time, Poet. You don’t have to feel bad.” Chanyeol gave him a small nod before looking at the things arranged on Junmyeon’s desk. Baekhyun watched him for a few moments longer before going back to his work. “I don’t remember them much, their lives consisted of themselves and their work. I was basically raising myself from the time I was old enough to reach the stove.”

“Must be a good cook, then?” 

Baekhyun could tell Chanyeol was trying to lighten the mood, taking the conversation away from the painful topic. He let himself enjoy the little bit of warmth that filled him. It wasn’t often people didn’t pry, asking him all sorts of questions he never wanted to answer. “I make an excellent grilled cheese. I even buy the expensive kind of cheese for it too.”

Chanyeol rubbed his stomach as he closed his eyes. “I haven’t had grilled cheese in ages.”

“Maybe next time I make them, I’ll give you a call.” He said it as an afterthought, in the brief moment when he let his guard down, but it was all it took for Chanyeol to seize the opportunity. He instantly opened his eyes and looked at Baekhyun, making him promise to do so. Baekhyun hid his smile and nodded.

++

“Sehun turned his bow in,” Jongin informed Chanyeol as he joined him and Kyungsoo under a large oak tree. The park around them was filled with people, a place Cupids gravitated towards. 

“What?” Chanyeol asked, looking between his two friends.

“He turned it in last night, apparently he fell for some mortal,” Jongin said before walking over to an older man that was drawing a couple. He watched the man draw for a few moments before leaning down to whisper into his ear. 

“Sehun? The Cupid that refuses to create love matches between mortals, that Sehun?” 

Kyungsoo nodded, his eyes watching Jongin flit around the park, leaving his mark on new couples. “The very same one. He was one of the top Cupids to mark mortals for future endeavors. I honestly can’t remember the last couple he actually created.”

Sehun, for the better part of the last 200 years, had only marked mortals with love of objects or endeavors, things they would become masterful in. He was the one to mark Bach with his passion for music. Kyungsoo had worked closely with Sehun over the years, since they both shied away from making mortals fall in love with each other. It was shocking to hear that Sehun chose to walk away from being a Cupid, and for all things, love of a mortal. 

It wasn’t often a Cupid would turn in their bow, turn away from their life and become a mortal. It wasn’t like a Cupid wasn’t one before, all Cupids had lived and died as mortal before being reborn as they are now. None of them knew why some mortals became Cupids, only that they all woke in the same field in Romania, with all memory of their previous life wiped, except for their given names. They would never age, never get sick, never change from what they looked like before they had died.

“I thought he didn’t like them?” Chanyeol asked.

Kyungsoo shrugged. “Guess he liked one.” He gave Chanyeol a once over out of the corner of his eye. “Seems to be going around.”

Chanyeol didn’t respond. Instead he watched Jongin move around the park, his white clothes almost beaming in the sunlight. He didn’t know how to digest the news about Sehun. Cupids hardly ever turned in their bows, and usually if they had a romantic relationship, it was with another Cupid. To think that Sehun was with someone, a mortal, was hard to imagine. He was one of the more closed-off Cupids he had ever met, and they hardly ever crossed paths. Kyungsoo was the only one who seemed to know him well at all, but all Cupids inherently knew one another, even if they never spoke; they all had a sense when one joined their ranks, and when one left. 

He knew at some point tonight he would feel that Sehun was no longer a Cupid, that he would live out the rest of his natural days as a human. Once a Cupid turned their bow in, they were given a grace period of 24 hours, just in case they changed their mind. Once it was over, there was no turning back. Sehun would still be able to see a Cupid, even when they were cloaked, but he would no longer be able to help bring love to people’s lives. At least, not in a way that he used to.

++

He really tried not to let the thought of Chanyeol enter his mind, he really did. But after just a few minutes of jerking off in the shower, Chanyeol was the star of his thoughts. He could see the way Chanyeol’s face looked while they had sex, the sounds Baekhyun made him make, the way he felt, the way he tasted. He worked his fist faster over his cock as he felt the tell-tale tightening in his stomach that he was getting close. He imagined how tight Chanyeol was around him, the way his body almost felt like it didn’t want to let Baekhyun go. The broken moans Chanyeol had made, the way he said Baekhyun’s name as he came. Beakhyun’s head thumped against the tile wall of his shower as he came, biting his lip to keep from actually calling out Chanyeol’s name. 

He washed away the evidence of his thoughts and finished taking his shower. Baekhyun wanted to kick himself. Having sex with Chanyeol didn’t help get rid of his feelings. Letting a friendship start didn’t help change those feelings either. So here he was, in an even bigger mess of emotions and thoughts because now he knew what Chanyeol kissed like, what he fucked like, what his presence was truly like. 

Baekhyun quickly dried off as he heard his phone ringing from his bedroom. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he didn’t try to hide the smile when he saw the caller ID flash Chanyeol’s name. 

“Thinking about me?” Chanyeol asked after Baekhyun answered the phone.

“No.”  _ Yes.  _ Baekhyun walked over to his dresser, searching for a pair of underwear. He spotted the pair of socks Jongdae had gotten him for his birthday, an obnoxious shade of yellow with the words,  _ Look Yellow Socks _ , in bold red letters. He pulled them out, he would take a picture of them later and send it to Jongdae, proving that he does wear them. “Why are you calling me so early? It’s not even 9 a.m.”

“It’s Sunday, so I know the library’s closed, and wanted to know if you had plans for the day.”

Baekhyun placed the call on speaker as he started to get dressed. “I was planning to look around some antique stores for some books for the library.” He heard Chanyeol making an agreeing sound, and the fight with himself to not ask Chanyeol to join lasted only a moment. “I’m leaving in 30 minutes, if you want to meet me here?”

“I’ll see you soon then.” 

Baekhyun could hear the smile in Chanyeol’s voice. Instead of thinking too much on that, he gave him his address then ended the call. He walked to his bathroom, taking a long look at himself in the mirror. His eyes looked tired, some dark circles were there from the lack of restful sleep from the past few days. Another thing he could blame on Chanyeol. He wasn’t one to really put too much effort into his appearance, unless he was heading out to meet someone for a fun night. But he dabbed a little concealer under his eyes and added a little gel to his hair, taming some of the fluffiness of his curls. 

He gave himself a final look-over before jogging to answer the knock on his door that he knew was Chanyeol. Swinging the door open, Baekhyun had to stop himself from gasping. Chanyeol wasn’t in his usual dark clothes. Instead he was in warm colors. His khaki pants were a light shade of tan that paired perfectly with his cream colored sweater, which made his chest and shoulders look even broader. Baekhyun knew all too well what was under that sweater, hard muscles and soft unmarked skin. 

Chanyeol raised his hand, a to-go coffee in his hand. “Black with 3 sugars.”

Baekhyun had to shake the images of Chanyeol from his mind before he could register what he had even said. “How did you know?” he asked, taking the offered cup after pulling his jacket on. 

“Oh, um--” Chanyeol stepped aside for Baekhyun to walk out the door. “I saw you make your coffee the other week before asking for a book.”

“How do you take your coffee, then?” Baekhyun asked over his shoulder as they made their way to the elevator. He waited for Chanyeol to step in next to him before pressing the button for the lobby floor. “Just in case one day I decide to be nice and get you one too.”

Chanyeol smiled as he took a sip of his own coffee. “A little cream and sugar, but also add cinnamon to it, if I have any around.”

“Cinnamon?”

“Don’t judge, it’s delicious. Here, try.” He brought his cup to Baekhyun’s lip, laughing lightly when Baekhyun shooed his hands away to hold it himself. He laughed again when Baekhyun made an agreeing sound before taking another small sip. “Told you, now give it back.”

Baekhyun laughed as he handed Chanyeol’s coffee back to him, “It was good. I’ve never been big on the flavor of cinnamon, but it’s nice with the coffee. Though it could use more sugar.”

Chanyeol kept in step with Baekhyun as they made their way out to the parking lot, only jumping in front of him when they got to Baekhyun’s car. “I thought I’d drive us today.” He gestured towards the shiny pristine white SUV that was parked next to Baekhyun’s car. 

Baekhyun looked from Chanyeol to the car he drove then back. “Why? I thought you liked my car, and I wouldn’t mind you driving it again.”

“I do like your car, it’s like every man’s wet dream.” His smile took up his face when Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “But if you’re book hunting at antique stores, I know a few hidden gems we could check out. Plus I haven’t driven Moby much in the past few weeks,so let me be your chauffeur today.”

Baekhyun eyed the giant car before shrugging and starting for the passenger side door. He swatted Chanyeol’s hand away as he tried to open the door for him, making him settle with closing the door instead. He tightened his seatbelt as Chanyeol took his seat, bringing the car to life with a push of a button. “You didn’t name the car Moby for Moby Di--”

“Dick. Yes, the white whale.” Chanyeol smiled as he pulled on a pair of black sunglasses. “Is this funny to you Baekhyun? You’re smiling.”

Baekhyun smacked Chanyeol’s arm, pointing his chin towards the exit. “Start driving, Poet.”

“Aye aye, captain.” 

++

They had driven for almost an hour now, the city long past behind them. Baekhyun guessed they were going North, which meant small towns and lots of water as they neared the ocean. He had asked Chanyeol where they were going but only got a shrug and a promise that he would like it. 

The drive had been almost entirely in silence, but it was a comfortable silence, with small comments here and there about the song playing or something in the landscape. Baekhyun spent most of his time watching the scenery change as they continued on their journey. He felt content, his thoughts weren’t all over the place or only on the person sitting beside him now. Instead he was calm, enjoying the music Chanyeol had chosen, just watching the world pass by. 

“How do you feel about boats?” Chanyeol asked, jolting Baekhyun from his thoughts. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” Chanyeol reached out, rubbing over Baekhyun’s shoulder and arm. 

“It’s alright,” Baekhyun said, sitting up properly in his chair when Chanyeol took his hand back to hold the steering wheel. “I don’t mind boats. Why?”

Chanyeol smiled, turning the car into a large port. “Because we’re leaving the car here and taking a ferry to a little island that’s not too far from the coast. There is a small town where everything is walkable over there, so no need for a car.” He parked the car “Here, you’ll want this.” Chanyeol turned in his seat, leaning into Baekhyun’s space as he reached into the back seat. 

Baekhyun let himself look over Chanyeol’s face, being this close and able to stare and not get caught was too good to pass up. He noted a few freckles dotting his cheek and down his neck, the tendons and muscles making them move as he stretched further. He smelled nice, a hint of soap and that familiar airy scent he now associated with only Chanyeol. 

“Whatever you’re looking for is either not there or you’re just taking advantage of the fact that I haven’t pushed you away yet,” Baekhyun said with a smirk.

Chanyeol slowly turned to look at him, studying his face for a moment before pulling a black jacket from the back seat. “Found it,” he said. “You’ll probably have to roll the sleeves up a little.”

Baekhyun could feel his neck get warm as he took the coat. “Took you a minute.” Chanyeol had still not moved to sit properly in his chair, still close enough that Baekhyun could continue to find more freckles on the other side of his face. 

“It blended in,” Chanyeol said, finally leaning back into his chair, running a hand through his hair to put it back in place. “Plus you hadn’t pushed me away,” he added before opening his door and leaving Baekhyun in the car. 

++

“How did you know about this town?” Baekhyun asked as they browsed the rows of books in the antique shop Chanyeol had brought them too. Chanyeol had been right, Baekhyun loved it. The shop was narrow but built high, three floors filled with everything from books to records to old fashioned shaving kits. Every part of the shop held something new and intriguing to Baekhyun, but the books had grabbed his attention first, and he had immediately followed the old sign pointing to the stairs that led up to the small labyrinth of bookshelves on the third floor.

“Work, I had a couple here to attend to,” Chanyeol answered as he flipped through a book he had just pulled down.

“Your work takes you out of the city?”

Chanyeol nodded, returning the book to its place. “My work can take me all over the world.” 

“Must be hard on your relationships.” Baekhyun knelt down, pulling a book from the bottom shelf. “Leaving for work, which I’m guessing takes a good amount of time, if it’s ‘all over the world.’”

“I haven’t been in a relationship in a very long time, but one or two understood I had to leave.” Chanyeol lowered his hand as Baekhyun started to stand, not letting himself smile too big when Baekhyun took it. “What about you, did your exes get upset with the amount of time you spend working?”

Baekhyun righted himself, Chanyeol’s hand keeping him steady in the small space. He took his hand away when Chanyeol didn’t let it go immediately, holding it a few beats longer than necessary. “One ex was only pretending to date me, and the other cheated. So I guess they both didn’t care much either way.” Baekhyun walked off toward another row of books, needing a little space. The room was so cramped with all of its small trinkets and books, and Chanyeol took up so much of that space. He glanced quickly over his shoulder. Chanyeol had stayed where they had been, looking over the rows before peeking up at Baekhyun. “You don’t have to feel bad, I’m over it.” 

“I’m sorry they hurt you,” Chanyeol said before shaking his head and looking around the room. “Love isn’t supposed to hurt, but sometimes it’s all it can do.”

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol for a few more moments before looking at the new row of books. He found another two to add to the few he was currently clutching in his arm. He should have grabbed a basket from the front of the store. 

“Here, let me take a few,” Chanyeol said, stepping close to Baekhyun and taking a few books from his arms. “There, you can add a few more now.”

“Thanks.”

“There are a few more shops down the road, if you wanted to check those out too?” Chanyeol suggested as they started to head down the steps.

“Do you want to grab something to eat first? Maybe an early lunch?” Baekhyun asked once they reached the checkout counter. An older woman greeted them as she started ringing up his purchases, smiling at both of them in turn. Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol as he handed his credit card over. “I mean if you’re not hungry we can wait.”

“No- yes food sounds good. There is a diner across the street that’s pretty good, we can go there.”

Baekhyun thanked the woman as he grabbed his bag of books. “Good because I’m starving. I think my stomach is eating my kidneys.”

Chanyeol let Baekhyun go past him as he held the door. “That’s a really gross visual.”

“Yes, well someone only brought coffee and no donuts .” Baekhyun let Chanyeol catch up to him, realizing he had no clue where the diner was. 

“I’ll bring donuts next time.” 

“I like the strawberry ones,” Baekhyun said as he looked around at the buildings they were passing, listening to Chanyeol’s soft laugh. He liked that he could make him laugh, only because it sounded goofy and usually made Baekhyun smile too. Nothing more. 

Chanyeol placed the tips of his fingers on the inside of Baekhyun’s elbow, directing him into a turn towards a building covered in vines. “Noted.”

++

“My first boyfriend, his name was Chawook. It was last year of high school. He was the top of the class, super smart and charming and basically everyone wanted to be him or be with him. He chose me, walked right up to me while I was eating my lunch and asked me out.” Baekhyun said after finishing his mouthful of noodles. “We became the talk of the school, which I hated, but he was the perfect boyfriend. Bought me gifts, took me out every weekend, was my first for everything. His parents hated me but he loved that. He would bring me to his house and only start to get handsy or kiss me when they were around. He loved how pissed they were. Thank you.” Baekhyun smiled as Chanyeol added a piece of meat to his spoon as he piled rice on top of it. He allowed himself to chew and savor the flavour before continuing on. “I thought he loved me, he said it often enough and usually rather loudly. It lasted almost 6 months. He ended it right before graduation. He told me he never loved me, and why would he since he was really into girls.” Baekhyun's laugh was low, he could almost see the memory perfectly. “He only did it to get back at his parents. He was accepted to a few universities, including the one he really wanted. But his parents told him he would go to another school of their choosing to study something he didn’t want. So to get back at them he pretended to be gay and flaunted me in front of them.”

Chanyeol waited a few moments, letting Baekhyun finish his food, acting nonchalant about what they stumbled upon in their conversation. “He was wrong, to use you like that.”

Baekhyun sat back in his chair, pushing his empty bowl away, before looking up at Chanyeol. “Then you won’t like my next ex.”

“I asked, I’d like to know.”

“Minjun, I met in college. He was the typical bad boy, rode a bike and everything. We dated for 2 years and the entire time we were together he was cheating on me. I didn’t know till the end, but once I knew it was all so obvious. The expensive gifts, the fights that made everything my fault, the random calls or messages he would get. He was a flight attendant, so he was gone a lot and had to take last minute shifts. So it never fully clicked that when he was gone he was with other people. I found out when he sent me a box full of sex toys with a card that read ‘happy birthday, lover.’ Except it wasn’t my birthday, he had meant to send it to someone else. For 2 years, I thought everything that went wrong was my fault, that I didn’t love him enough, that I didn’t do my all to make everything perfect. To him, nothing I did was enough, nothing was enough to make him love me the way I loved him. I broke up with him a few times, but he would always come crying to me, begging me to take him back and promising that he would be better. I thought that if I loved him enough, he would stay, and love me too. I officially broke up with him after I caught his neighbour leaving his apartment one morning. I didn’t even go in and tell him, I just turned around and went home. He tried for weeks to get me to take him back, and I almost did at one point,but Jongdae punched him and told him to fuck off.”

“You have a good friend.”

Baekhyun laughed at the memory. “He’s an idiot, Minjun is double Dae’s size, but that didn’t stop him from slugging him and taking a few punches himself.” It hurt him to think about the day when Jongdae wouldn’t be around like he had been the past decade. He knew at some point, it would end, and Jongdae would get tired of his bullshit and take Junmyeon with him when he was fed up enough. Just like everyone else that he had ever cared for.

“Not all people love the way they should, they twist it till it is nothing but pain.” Chanyeol reached across the table and placed his hand over Baekhyun’s. He felt a slight jolt from Baekhyun at his touch, but he didn’t move to take his hand away. “But you do have some people in your life who have shown you what love really is.”

Baekhyun looked down at their hands, the warmth that was there wasn’t only from body heat. Chanyeol was reaching out to him in more than just a physical way. All Baekhyun wanted to do was take his hand away and run. Run back to the ferry, back to the car, and back to his home where he was safe from everything that could hurt him. Instead he kept his hand where it was and looked out the window.

++

Chanyeol showed Baekhyun around the tiny town for the rest of the afternoon, venturing into a dozen little shops. Baekhyun found a few more books for himself and the library, as well as some trinkets to place around his home. Chanyeol bought a few art pieces to be sent to his home, not wanting to risk any damage on their trek back. He pulled Baekhyun into a small photo booth, telling him he needed something to remember the day. For each frame they made a ridiculous face, or in Chanyeol’s case, laughed at each face Baekhyun made. They split the pictures between them, Baekhyun making Chanyeol promise not to show anyone unless he wanted to lose a limb.

“The ferry will leave us if you don’t walk faster.” Chanyeol laughed, looking over his shoulder to see Baekhyun several steps behind him. They were only a few yards from the port, but he couldn’t resist poking a little fun at how Baekhyun had started to drag his feet.

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at him as he quickened his pace. “I don’t have legs for days like you, I can’t take giant steps. Plus, I’m tired, you made me walk all over this town for hours.” 

Chanyeol handed their tickets over to one of the ferry workers before placing his hand on Baekhyun’s back to usher him through the small crowd. “Didn’t know you’d taken notice of how good my legs are.”

“I didn’t say that.” Baekhyun jabbed his elbow into Chanyeol’s ribs as they made their way to a row of seats. Chanyeol let him scoot in first so he could have the window seat, then sat down next to him. 

The overhead speaker let them know they would depart shortly and how much time it would take to get to the next port. Baekhyun looked out his window, watching as soft waves rippled across the water’s surface. As much as he had protested during the day, he had enjoyed himself more than he was expecting. Most of the time, he had let Chanyeol talk about little nothings as they ventured around the town and its shops. He liked that Chanyeol never pressed him for anything personal--well, not since lunch anyways. Even then, Chanyeol had given him the out to not have to talk about his past. Which was something many didn’t do. 

“It’s gonna be about 45 minutes before we get to the other port, if you want to take a little nap.” Chanyeol said softly, bringing Baekhyun from his thoughts. 

Baekhyun nodded as he slouched into the seat, wrapping Chanyeol’s jacket around himself. “Just for a little bit.” It wasn’t too long before he could feel himself drifting off, and the gentle touch of Chanyeol’s hand on his neck as he titled his head to rest on his shoulder.

++

“Your date is here,” Jongdae called as he walked down the stairs into Baekhyun’s workplace. 

Baekhyun looked at his lit candle, which was now halfway melted down, before going back to his work. “It’s not a date.”

Jongdae walked around the large room, picking at random things Baekhyun had on his shelves. “Do you pay for your meals?”

“Yes, either I pay for it all or he does.” 

“Ah. That, my dear friend, is not the same thing.” Jongdae stopped at Baekhyun’s side, leaning down to look at the work he was doing. “It would not be a date if you paid for your own meals separately.” He poked at Baekhyun’s cheek. “But what you’re doing is called dating.”

Baekhyun swatted Jongdae’s finger away. He wanted to slam the book he was working on closed but knew it would cause more damage. Instead he closed the book slowly and turned to glare up at his friend. “What do you want?”

“For you to admit that you’re dating him.” Jongdae answered, leaning up and crossing his arms. “Or at least that you like him.”

“I- I don’t know how I feel about him.” He wanted to lie, tell Jongdae that he had no feelings at all for Chanyeol. That he didn’t enjoy going and spending his lunches everyday with him, or that he didn’t like spending his walk home with Chanyeol on the phone. Which was something that had happened everyday since their trip earlier that week. 

“That’s alright, you know.” Jongdae sat down on the corner of Baekhyun’s desk. “Not really knowing all that you feel. You haven’t allowed yourself to like anyone in a long time, Baek. It’ll take time for you to let yourself understand what you’re feeling.”

“How do I figure out what I’m feeling?” Baekhyun asked. He couldn’t look Jongdae in the eyes, instead looking at the little flame from Chanyeol’s candle. He already felt ridiculous with all of his thoughts and feelings, he didn’t need to see how Jongdae was looking at him. 

“I think you need to allow yourself to be open to what you’re feeling. If you’re enjoying yourself with him, continue with that and let things happen.” Jongdae patted him on the shoulder as he stood up. “Give yourself the day, if you wake up tomorrow knowing you can live without what you’re feeling for him, then let him go. If not, well then you know your answer.”

Baekhyun nodded. “Thanks, Dae. Can you tell him I’ll be up there soon?”

“No thanks needed, and of course, I’ll tell him you need to rub one out before your dinner date.” Jongdae jumped out of the way of a well-aimed marker, his loud laugh echoing out of the stairwell as he made his way upstairs.

++

Baekhyun did what Jongdae told him and let himself enjoy the time he spent with Chanyeol at dinner. He didn’t step away from the hand Chanyeol placed on his lower back as they walked in and out of the restaurant. He laughed when Chanyeol choked on his food from stuffing his mouth too full, and when he tried to make stupid jokes. He engaged in each little discussion they stumbled into. He did not, however, give into the impulse to invitel Chanyeol inside afterwards to stay and watch something together. Baekhyun needed to separate himself from Chanyeol, let the feeling of how he felt with him not cloud his thoughts. Instead, he spent the night writing pros and cons lists, going over what he knew he felt and what he could feel in time. His room was littered with crumpled papers of those lists, since most had more cons than not. 

He patted around his bed for his phone, the buzzing of a call taking him away from his thoughts. The caller was not a surprise, Baekhyun was getting used to having Chanyeol call and interrupt his thoughts about him. He looked at the contact picture a moment before answering. He had used the one of them from the photo booth. The original sat on his nightstand. “Hello, Poet.” 

Chanyeol’s soft laugh came through the speaker. “Hello Baekhyun. Would you kindly open your door?”

Baekhyun scrambled from his bed after telling Chanyeol to give him a moment before hanging up. He pulled a shirt on and ran his hands through his wavy disheveled hair before heading towards the door. He had been up for a few hours, giong through his normal morning routine before deciding to go back to his bed to think. 

He gave the mirror by his front door a quick glance. There wasn’t much hope for his hair today, too fluffy to be tamed. With a shake of his head he opened the door. Chanyeol stood holding two coffees and a bag of something that smelled delicious. 

“I brought you food this time, so you can’t complain I’m not fee-” Chanyeol was caught off guard as Baekhyun wrapped his hand around his neck and pulled him down to his lips. 

Baekhyun had spent most of his night and morning going back and forth with what he felt for Chanyeol. The constant what if’s, the knowledge that love had only brought Baekhyun pain, that he may not be strong enough this time to handle the heartbreak. But the moment he heard Chanyeol’s voice, saw him standing there with a proud smile, all of that was wiped away. He wanted Chanyeol, he wanted to kiss him and be kissed by him. He wanted his days to have moments full of Chanyeol. He wanted this, as much as it scared him, as much as he knew it wouldn’t end well, he wanted this. 

Baekhyun lingered in the kiss, almost hating when he pulled away enough to rest his forehead against Chanyeol’s. He watched as Chanyeol took several long moments to open his eyes and look back at him. 

“If I continue to bring you food, is this what will happen?” Chanyeol whispered.

Baekhyun nodded, “You scare the fuck out me, Chanyeol. But… I want… I’m not good at any of this, but I want to try. I need you to be patient with me, can you do that?”

“I can do that.” Chanyeol smiled as he pulled away from Baekhyun, “Now let me set these very hot coffees down so I can properly kiss you.”

Baekhyun laughed as he started for the kitchen with Chanyeol close behind him. He took the bag of food and placed it on the counter just as Chanyeol put the container of coffees down. There was only a moment before Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun around the waist and pulled him close. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders as his feet were lifted from the floor and he was being kissed. 

It wasn’t like any of the kisses they had shared before, it wasn’t needy like their first one, nor was it soft like the one they just had. Baekhyun felt this in his bones, felt the rightness, the fear, the unknown, and he savoured it all. Chanyeol’s lips fit so perfectly against his own, the way he pulled Baekhyun’s bottom lip with each little kiss, each small breath between them. It took Baekhyun’s breath away, his mind and heart were dizzy with it. It had all just begun but he already knew he would always crave this. 

++++ Chapter 4

Baekhyun leaned into Chanyeol’s shoulder as they walked down the sidewalk, stopping at random vendors that lined the street. They spent the last Sunday doing the same thing, walking through the farmers’ market till it closed midday before picking a place to enjoy a meal together. They had been dating for two weeks, Baekhyun choosing that previous Saturday when Chanyeol came over as the official start of their relationship,despite Chanyeol’s protests that it had all really started a good month before. 

“Did you have any pets?” Baekhyun asked over his shoulder as they stood in line for drinks. 

“A few through the years,” Chanyeol said before giving their order to the barista and paying. He ushered them to the end of the counter to wait for their drinks, draping his arm over Baekhyun’s shoulders with a grin. “What about you?”

Baekhyun played with Chanyeol’s fingers for a moment before stepping away to grab straws and napkins for their drinks. “I had a beta fish when I was really young, named him  _ Alpha _ .” He grabbed the drinks on his way back to Chanyeol. “Get it? Alpha Omega Beta…?”

Chanyeol shook his head, his dimple deepening as his smile grew bigger. “And you gave me a hard time about Moby.” He plucked his drink from Baekhyun’s hand, before putting his arm back casually around his shoulders. “You’re ridiculous. How old were you?”

“Like 6, I think?” Baekhyun pushed his straw into his cup, letting Chanyeol guide them back to the path. 

“That’s pretty young, I’m impressed.” 

“I try.” he smiled, taking a sip of his light pink drink. “Thank you for the drink, I haven’t had an Italian soda in a long time.” He took another sip before raising the cup up to Chanyeol’s lips. “Try some.” Baekhyun guided the straw closer till Chanyeol took a sip.

“Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol coughed into the drink as he turned to the voice. “Sehun?”

“Baekhyun, what are you doing here?” 

“Hey Junmyeon - wait you two know each other?” Baekhyun asked, looking from Junmyeon to the tall man standing next to him. He was nearly as tall as Chanyeol, long lean limbs and probably the best shoulder-to-hip ratio Baekhyun had seen on a man in a long time. He was handsome, sharp features with perfectly sculpted eyebrows. Baekhyun had only caught a glimpse of him before when he dropped Junmyeon off at work one day. He looked back to Chanyeol, patting his back since he seemed to be still choking slightly. 

“Yes, this is Sehun, we wor-worked together,” Chanyeol explained once he caught his breath. 

Sehun brought his hand out. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Baekhyun. Junmyeon only talks about you and Jongdae.”

Baekhyun took his hand. “Nice to finally meet you.” He could see Junmyeon smiling beside Sehun, watching the exchange. “I’m not as grumpy as he probably says I am.”

“No, not at all. He says you're one of the funniest people he knows.” Sehun said, looking from Baekhyun to Junmyeon, taking his hand and pulling him a little closer. 

“Baekhyun,” Junmyeon whispered, nodding his head towards Chanyeol.

“Oh, right sorry.” Baekhyun shook his head. “Junmyeon this is, Chanyeol my… uh well--”

“Good to meet you, Junmyeon. I’m a friend of Baekhyun’s,” Chanyeol offered, holding his hand out to Junmyeon. 

“I’ve seen you at the library, nice to meet you too.” 

Baekhyun watched as they shook hands, Junmyeon’s eyes nearly disappearing into his cheeks as he smiled back and forth between everyone. Chanyeol made small talk with Junmyeon about the library, answering a few questions about the books he’d found there. Sehun watched the exchange with a bemused smile, his thumb rubbing over Jumyeon’s hand.

“Boyfriend,” Baekhyun said before he realized he said it out loud. The three of them turned to look at him, a small smile growing on Chanyeol’s face. “Um, he’s my boyfriend,” Baekhyun said quickly, looking away from Chanyeol. He couldn’t handle his ridiculous smile.

“Okay, let’s walk.” Junmyeon stepped away from Sehun, grabbing Baekhyun’s arm and guiding him away from the others and down the sidewalk.

Chanyeol waved as Baekhyun looked over his shoulder to him, trying to communicate that it was fine. The way Baekhyun rolled his eyes, he wasn’t so sure. 

“So a Shield?” Sehun asked as they started to follow the others at a slow pace.

Chanyeol gave a slight nod. “The reason you turned your bow in?”

Sehun nodded. “The very one.”

“How long have you been together?” 

“Almost a year, but I’ve known for a long time though that I was going to do it.” Sehun looked to where Junmyeon and Baekhyun were talking ahead of them. “I waited till he was ready.”

“Does he know?” Chanyeol asked, watching as something flashed over Sehun’s face. “He doesn’t?”

Sehun shook his head. “No, he knows everything, I told him a few months ago. It took him a little bit to understand and accept it though. We didn’t talk for over a week, I thought I’d lost him, then he came back. That’s when we started to look for a new place to live, he even set a date to tell his brothers.”

“Brothers? Baekhyun said it was only Jongdae.” 

“Blood yes, but he considers Baekhyun his brother too. Makes sense for a Shield to say it differently, especially from what all Junnie has said about him.” Sehun gave Chanyeol a quick once over. “How did that happen? You and the Shield?”

Chanyeol thought back to the day he first saw Baekhyun, forgetting to keep himself cloaked and allowing Baekhyun to see him. The way he looked for him after Chanyeol cloaked himself again, large brown eyes peeking through curly unruly hair. He knew that moment he would want to come back again and again to that library for him. Then he saw the mark, felt his body react to it. What would be the point to come see him again? It didn’t stop the pull Chanyeol felt under the twist of his stomach, or the goosebumps that covered his skin when he stepped closer to Baekhyun. He felt the pull when he was miles away in his bed hours later. Shield or not, Chanyeol only knew he wanted to see him. 

“Met him while I was working.”

“But he’s a Shield, they can’t be marked.”

Chanyeol shrugged. “Doesn’t mean they can’t fall in love without one.” 

“Are you going to tell him? About who you really are?” Sehun asked, smiling when they heard both Junmyeon and Baekhyun laugh up ahead of them. 

Chanyeol watching Baekhyun slap playfully at Junmyeon’s arm, “I’m worried what will happen if I do, he is more fragile than he lets on.”

“They can be more resilient than we think.” Sehun nudged Chanyeol with his shoulder, “You should tell him, especially if you love him.”

“I don’t lo-... I’ll find the right way to tell him.”

Sehun made an agreeing sound as they finally caught up with others. “I hope for the best then.”

“For you too.”

++

They had spent a short time with Junmyeon and Sehun before going separate ways, venturing through the rest of the market before walking the few blocks to a cafe for dinner. Baekhyun had felt lighter after talking to Junmyeon--not in detail, but enough to make Junmyeon say his face hurt from smiling. With as light as he felt, Baekhyun was tired and very aware that all of this was new to him. How much hand holding is too much? How much do you tell the other person about yourself so early in a relationship? Should he have been that jealous of the waitress smiling at Chanyeol? Baekhyun had been half prepared to stand up and mark his territory before Chanyeol had placed his hand over his.

Telling Jumyeon was easier than he thought it would be, but not something he wanted to have to do that often. He was thankful that he really only hung out with two people. And it’s not like he had parents to tell.

“Shit,” Baekhyun said, suddenly remembering what day it was. “I have to run by the library on the way back, I need to get a few things to work on a private collection that just came in,” Baekhyun said as he got into the driver side of his car.

Chanyeol pulled the seatbelt across his chest. “Will you not be at work tomorrow?” He looked up at Baekhyun just as he turned to look out the windshield. “Everything alright?”

“What? Yeah I… I won’t be at the library tomorrow,” Baekhyun said quickly, looking from side to side before pulling out on the street. He could tell Chanyeol was watching him, waiting for some explanation to his probably very obviously odd behaviour. “It’s nothing, Poet. Just have a few things I have to do tomorrow.”

Chanyeol nodded, bringing his hand up to cup the back of Baekhyun’s neck. “Want company?”

“I appreciate it, but it’ll be better alone.” Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol before looking back to the road. They drove the few minutes to the library in silence, which Baekhyun appreciated. Chanyeol could have pressed him, gotten some answers. Instead he softly brushed his thumb up and down Baekhyun’s neck, a simple reminder that he was there if he needed him. He pulled the car into his parking spot on the side of the library. “Want to come in with me?”

Chanyeol looked up at the darkened library. “I’ve never been in there when it was closed.”

“That’s because it  _ was closed. _ ” Baekhyun laughed as he got out of the car and walked towards the front entrance. He walked them the few steps to the door for the stairs that led down to his workshop in the basement. 

Chanyeol hesitated. “I can stay up here, I know your workshop is a private place for you.” 

Baekhyun gave him a small smile, reaching down to lace his fingers with Chanyeol’s. “It is.” He gave a little tug as he started down the stairs, giving Chanyeol that last push to let him know it was okay to follow him. “Sorry for the mess,” Baekhyun said as he turned on a light. 

“What mess?” Chanyeol asked looking around the space, picking up and reading the titles of a few books from a pile on a coffee table. 

Baekhyun usually kept everything in order, but recently had been creating small piles of books throughout the space. Not to mention the three hoodies he had tossed over the couch in the corner of the room. Baekhyun rubbed his wrist as he watched Chanyeol look around the room, he had a few workbenches for specific repairs, which Chanyeol bent close to examine. 

“It smells like you down here,” Chanyeol almost whispered as he moved onto a shelf that held a dozen books in glass cases. 

“What do I smell like?” Baekhyun asked as he started to gather the few things he needed for work and placed them in a worn leather satchel. 

“Parchment,” Chanyeol said right behind Baekhyun, making him jump. Chanyeol brought his hands up Baekhyun’s arms, pulling till his back was resting against his chest. “Something you would smell in the woods.” Chaneyol whispered, leaning down till his nose was in Baekhyun’s hair, taking a breath. “Something warm.”

Baekhyun placed the last thing he needed in his satchel, and turned in Chanyeol’s arms, bringing his hands up Chanyeol’s chest till he could wind his arms around his neck. “I’m down here a lot.” Baekhyun tilted his head to the side as Chanyeol brought his face close to his neck. “Of course it would smell like me.” Baekhyun felt weighed down by Chanyeol’s warm hands on his hips, keeping him grounded, keeping him from running. Baekhyun could see the stairs just behind Chanyeol’s shoulders, he could get there in seconds. His fingers twined in Chanyeol’s hair as he felt lips brush against his neck. 

“I like it.” 

Baekhyun turned his face to catch Chanyeol’s lips, feeling him sigh against his lips before kissing him back. He let Chanyeol guide the kiss, several soft presses before he licked sweetly into Baekhyun’s mouth, languid movements that slowly grew in urgency until both were holding onto each other and trying to breathe between kisses. 

He could indulge in this, kiss Chanyeol senseless for a little bit before returning to the world. Baekhyun hadn’t realized how touch-starved he was, to be held this way was different from the one-night stands. Each squeeze from Chanyeol’s hands made him feel a blend of both of their needs. It kept him there, kept him in Chanyeol’s embrace, kissing the breath out of him. Baekhyun could stay in this moment a little longer, a small amount of time before they would go their separate ways for the night.

++

Chanyeol pulled his and Baekhyun’s conversation thread up on his phone, sighing when he saw his last few messages were still unread. Baekhyun had said he had things he needed to do today, and that he wouldn’t be around that much, but Chanyeol wasn’t expecting complete radio silence. Not even a glance at his messages. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, looking at the time. Almost 7:00 PM. The library wouldn’t be closing for another hour, maybe he could pop in to see if Baekhyun was there, just to make sure he was alright. He seemed so closed off last night when he said he’d be away for some of the day. After all the little shifts Baekhyun had made towards letting Chanyeol in, he had suddenly seemed to disappear. Grabbing his black coat, Chanyeol closed his eyes and thought of the library. 

A tingling sensation started in his fingertips, slowly radiating up and over his arms, not stopping till it reached his heart. The smells and sounds of his loft faded, his senses enveloped in white noise and the smell of the wind in a storm.

Chanyeol blinked a few times, now standing on the street, the library slowly coming into focus as his vision cleared. Looking around to make sure no one was in sight, Chanyeol let his cloak fall, now standing in view on the street. He jogged towards the library, taking the steps two at a time until he was pulling the door open and walking inside. 

He walked slowly past each row of books, looking for anyone with unruly  _ adorable _ fluffy hair, which Chanyeol had discovered he loved running his hands through. 

“He’s not here.”

Chanyeol turned on his heel to see Jongdae pushing a cart of books, horn rimmed glasses perched at the tip of his nose. 

“Hey, Jongdae… um do you know where he is? He hasn’t returned any of my messages, I just want to make sure he is ok.”

Jongdae nodded, pushing his glasses up. “Did he say anything about today? What it meant to him?” 

“Just that he wasn’t going into work and wouldn’t be around much.”

“Well, that’s his prerogative not to tell you.” Jongdae pushed his cart past Chanyeol, making it a few steps before he looked back. “But my prerogative _ is  _ to tell you what’s what.” He gestured towards the office. “Follow me.”

Chanyeol took a seat at Baekhyun’s desk, brushing the candy bar wrappers he was sure Jongdae left there into the bin beside the desk. Jongdae placed the cart near the door before joining Chanyeol in the office. 

“You know his parents died, right?” Jongdae waited for Chanyeol’s nod before continuing, “Well, today is the anniversary of their death.”

Chanyeol looked down at his feet. “Oh.”

Jongdae nodded. “His parents were both extremely intelligent, like genius-intelligent people. They were good people, not violent or mean, but they were terrible parents. His parents lived for work, they’d be in their labs for most of the day and once they were home they went to their offices. By the time Baekhyun was able to reach the stove to make food on his own, he hardly ever saw his parents. He was in that house alone 300 days of the year, besides the housekeeper.” Jongdae bent over, grabbing a soda from the mini fridge. “I met Baekhyun a week before my 16th birthday, my mom said he needed friends...a family, so I had to try and be that for him, Junmyeon too. His parents had died the week before, leaving him with no living relative besides some distant uncle that lived in Norway or something. Baekhyun insisted he could live on his own, he basically was already when his parents were alive. His parents left him a shit ton of money and the condo and car, so he would be fine. But the courts deemed he needed a caregiver until he was 17 years old. My mother volunteered. She worked with his parents, they would share their lunches together sometimes. At the funeral she told me no one even knew who Baekhyun was, or that they even had a kid. They didn’t even have pictures of him in their offices.”

“That’s terrible.”

Jongdae nodded as he took a drink. “It took a good month before he would speak more than a few sentences to me or Junmyeon. When he did talk though… he was funny. I guess his way of dealing with everything was to joke around.” Jongdae paused, smiling at a memory before looking up at Chanyeol. “He asked me for advice for the first time just last month, and he willingingly told Myeon about his relationship with you, and generally wanted to know about his relationship with Sehun. All of these things happened once you came into his life.” Jongdae sat down in Junmyeon’s chair, leaning forward to look at Chanyeol. “He’s been through some real shit in his life, he is one of the most complicated and damaged people I’ve ever met. But he loves deep, even if he says he doesn’t, and I’m happy to call him brother.” He levelled Chanyeol with a stern glare, “So don’t fuck him up.”

Chanyeol nodded slowly. “I don’t want to.”

“Good.” Jongdae clapped his hands and jumped to his feet, startling Chanyeol. “So - your boyfriend’s either at the cemetery visiting his parents, or at home. He’s a sneaky little shit and parks his car on the other side of the building to make it look like he isn’t there.” 

“Thank you for telling me,” Chanyeol said getting to his feet. 

Jongdae placed his half empty soda on Baekhyun’s desk as he made his way to the door, waving his hand at Chanyeol when he started to throw it away. “Don’t… I do it on purpose. I’m not really a slob.” He gave a quick smile before grabbing the cart and starting back for the stacks of books. 

++

Baekhyun sat in the middle of his couch, knees pulled to his chest, arms wrapped around them. The only light came from a candle on the coffee table in front of him. He watched the flame dance on its wick, letting his mind zone out as much as it could. All year long he would hardly think of his parents, they never impacted his life much before, so there wasn’t much to think about. But on this day, the one day of the year, all of his emotions and thoughts centered on those two people. He would think about how he would yell at them for leaving him alone, for not having the relationship Jongdae and Junmyeon had with their parents. He would think about all the things he was afraid to say to them when they were alive. And then, after the hours of his mind being consumed with anger and resentment, other, more painful emotions flooded in, and he felt terrible for thinking those things. The love he knew he had for his parents filled his heart, creating the true ache of their absence. He had missed out on so many things with them, even before they had died. They hadn’t even taken the time to teach him how to ride a bike, Junmyeon taught him a year after living with them. 

Baekhyun wiped a tear from his cheek when the sound of the doorbell roused him from his thoughts. He groaned as he stood up, body rigid from sitting for so long, and made his way to his front door. 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun’s voice cracked, he hadn’t spoken aloud most the day. “What are yo--” His words were muffled when Chanyeol pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Because you’re my boyfriend and I don’t want you to be alone,” Chanyeol answered after placing a kiss on Baekhyun's temple.

Baekhyun buried his face into Chanyeol’s chest, breathing in the scent of crisp air that was truly unique to Chanyeol. Letting his body relax against Chanyeol, Baekhyun whispered, “Thank you.”

“Have you eaten?” 

Baekhyun shook his head, not caring to lift it from its spot. He felt the rumble of Chanyeol’s soft laugh as he tightened his hold when Chanyeol tried to lean away. “Can you stay?”

Chanyeol kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head. “I’m not going anywhere, just to the kitchen to make you some food.”

“I think I have ramen,” Baekhyun said, stepping back to look up at Chanyeol. “Maybe some eggs.”

Chanyeol laughed, taking Baekhyun’s fingers, gently pulling him into the condo. “I can work with that.”

++ 

Baekhyun pushed his empty bowl away, leaning into Chanyeol’s side and resting his head on his shoulder. Chanyeol had originally set the table with them sitting opposite each other, but in Baekhyun’s odd need for contact, he had moved to the chair beside him. They ate their food in a comfortable silence, Chanyeol’s hand resting warmly on Baekhyun’s thigh the whole time. 

“Who told you?” he asked, once he saw Chanyeol was done with his food too. 

“Jongdae.”

Baekhyun snorted. “Of course it was.”

“Don’t be too mad he told me. He cares a lot about you, you know.”

“Did he tell you everything?”

Chanyeol nodded. “I’m sorry for your loss, in more than just their passing.”

Baekhyun wiped his eyes. “Is it wrong to hate them... and love them?”

“No. They impacted who you are with both their love and lack of it. It would make sense to feel both so strongly.” 

“Will you stay with me tonight? I mean, I won’t be the best company, but I have hot cocoa.”

“Well, because of the cocoa.” Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders. “Of course I’ll stay. Now how about you relax in a bath, and I’ll set up the living room for a movie marathon.” Chanyeol smiled as he felt Baekhyun nod. “Good, I’ll get the bath going and you clean the dishes. Jeez, I can’t do everything.” 

“Shut up, you’re so annoying.” Baekhyun pushed his way out of Chanyeol’s arms, laughing when Chanyeol tried to bring him back. “My room is at the end of the hall, the bathroom’s in there.” He grabbed his and Chanyeol’s bowl and headed to the sink.

Chanyeol chuckled as he made his way down the hall, leaving Baekhyun to do the few little dishes. He could hear the water start a few minutes later, smiling to himself. He didn’t know he needed to have someone with him, to have Chanyeol with him. The moment his arms were around him, Baekhyun was already calmer, finally able to take a deep breath. Not once had Baekhyun been with anyone on this day, he had never let anyone be there. He knew Jongdae and Junmyeon knew where he was for the most part. And it wasn’t uncommon for him to leave their messages unread more often than not. 

Baekhyun dried his hands just as Chanyeol called for him, letting him know the bath was ready. The bedroom looked dark, a flickering light from the bathroom the only source of light. He pulled his shirt over his head once he made it to his bedroom, looking into the bathroom as he passed by to his closet. Once in his closet, Baekhyun took his pants and socks off, stopping at his underwear. Did he leave them on and take them off in there? It’s not like he hadn’t been naked in front of Chanyeol before, so it wasn’t that big of a deal… right? With a grunt he left his closet and entered his bathroom, where Chanyeol sat on the sink counter waiting. 

The steam in the bathroom seemed to glow in the candle light as Baekhyun made his way to the bathtub. Chanyeol had found the few candles Baekhyun had in his room and placed them around the bathroom. Baekhyun’s fingers played awkwardly with the hem of his underwear.

“I can close my eyes.” Chanyeol said as he brought a hand up to cover his eyes. 

“It’s fine,” Baekhyun grumbled, resisting the urge to flip Chanyeol off when he laughed. He took them off and stepped into the tub, sighing into the hot water. He let himself relax, closing his eyes as he took a few deep breaths. He heard Chanyeol start to stand up after several minutes, and quickly sat up, bringing his knees to his chest. “You don’t have to go.”

Chanyeol looked at him for several seconds before nodding and coming to the tub’s edge and taking a seat. He cupped Baekhyun’s cheek. “I’m just going to my car for my gym bag, I have some spare clothes in there.”

“Can you get it when I’m done?” Baekhyun brought his hand from the water and placed it over Chanyeol’s. “I’m just… I don’t know--”

“Tilt your head back.” Chanyeol interrupted, the hand on Baekhyun’s cheek moving to hold the back of his neck, the other wrapping around his shoulders. He slowly brought Baekhyun back into the water until his head was under the water except for his face. He brought him back up after a few moments and grabbed the shampoo.

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol lathered the shampoo before massaging it into his hair. He closed his eyes, resisting the urge to moan. Chanyeol was applying the perfect amount of pressure, he could feel his whole body relaxing at his touch. 

Chanyeol brought him back into the water again, repeating the same process with the conditioner. Once done, he massaged Baekhyun’s neck and shoulders until the water had cooled and Baekhyun complained of becoming wrinkly. 

Baekhyun took his time getting dressed in a pair of oversized pajamas while Chanyeol ran to his car for his spare clothes. He made Baekhyun promise not to come out of the room until Chanyeol told him to. Baekhyun peeked down the hall from the corner of his bed, trying to see what Chanyeol was up to, but could only see the shadows he was creating. 

He tried to think of the last time he had let anyone take care of him the way he was letting Chanyeol do tonight. He could remember a time when he was young and had been very sick His father called into work that day and took him to the doctor, even stayed with him the whole day watching cartoons. Baekhyun blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the tears that wanted to fall. He had been so lonely, without ever realizing how much he was, not until Chanyeol came into his life and refused to leave Baekhyun alone. 

“Okay, all done!” 

Baekhyun wiped his face as he stood up and made his way down the hall, only to have new tears fill his eyes when he saw Chanyeol standing in front of a makeshift bed on the floor in front of the couch. 

“I took the pillows and blankets from the spare room and found some more in a closet. Hope you don’t mind.” 

Baekhyun shook his head, “No, this is… this is great.” He took Chanyeol’s offered hand as he lowered himself to the ground. Chanyeol had taken all of the throw pillows from the couch and added them to the pile for even more comfy goodness. 

“I wanted to try and make a fort, but the blanket kept sinking,” Chanyeol said with a pout as he laid down next to Baekhyun. “Here’s the remote, pick whatever you want to watch.”

Baekhyun waited until Chanyeol got comfortable before curling into his side and resting his head on his shoulder. “Star Wars work for you?”

“As long as it’s none of the new ones.”

“Rogue One wasn’t bad, I mean there’s a lot of shit they could’ve done better but the scene when Vader shows up… so good.” Baekhyun pulled up his movie list, scrolling until he found  _ A New Hope _ and pressed play.

Chanyeol leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s head. “Whatever you say.”

++

Baekhyun woke up, coming to the slow realization he wasn’t in his bed, but still on the floor with Chanyeol. His watch said it was a little past 2 AM, they had fallen asleep during  _ Empire _ . He shifted a little higher to rest his on his elbow, allowing him to be eye to eye with Chanyeol. Baekhyun ran his fingers softly though Chanyeol’s hair, smiling as his dimple started to appear. 

He leaned in, placing a quick kiss to Chanyeol’s cheek, directly on the dimple, before placing another at the corner of his lips. Baekhyun shifted a little closer as he felt Chanyeol’s leg, which was slotted between his, start to move. Chanyeol’s body was so warm, and  _ touchable,  _ his fingers already moving under his shirt to do just that. 

“Are you awake?” Baekhyun asked before kissing Chanyeol’s lips.

Chanyeol brought his arm around Baekhyun’s back, turning onto his side. “I am.”

His voice was so low, it made a shiver run down Baekhyun’s spine, and he tightened his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair. He wanted to say something, anything that would pass as a clever retort, but he had nothing. All he could think about was how good the weight of Chanyeol’s hands felt on his waist, and how his own body craved to be closer to him. It was like a spark, the heat that started between them, both moving closer at the same time. 

In the blink of an eye, Chanyeol was kissing him, arms wrapping around Baekhyun and pulling him up and over until he was laying on top of him, knees going to each side. He delighted in the chesty moan Chanyeol made when Baekhyun ground his hips down, rubbing their hardening cocks together. Warm hands moved under Baekhyun’s shirt, squeezing with each roll of Baekhyun’s hips. Sitting up, Baekhyun brought his arms up, allowing Chanyeol to lift his shirt off. 

He sat back on Chanyeol’s cock, smirking at the intake of breath from Chanyeol. His hands moved all over Baekhyun’s chest and stomach before venturing to his back. Baekhyun’s heart clinched at how Chanyeol was looking at him, half wonderment and half need. Baekhyun needed more, needed to feel more of Chanyeol’s skin, that soft tan skin that moved perfectly under his fingers. 

Chanyeol laughed quietly at Baekhyun’s expression, sitting up and making him sit further back on his cock making Chanyeol bite his lip. Baekhyun was squirming on his lap, creating the best friction, as he tried to help Chanyeol pull his shirt up. The second it was off, Baekhyun was leaning in, kissing and licking his way around his chest. Chanyeol’s hands went to Baekhyun’s hair, fingers making it messy as he squeezed with each roll of Baekhyun’s perfectly placed hips.

“Baekhyun… we ne-need to wait.” Chanyeol said, tugging on Baekhyun’s hair till he stopped kissing him and sat up. 

“If you don’t want to-”

“No!” Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun’s hair, and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him that much closer. “It’s just we need things if we want to continue...lube and condoms.”

Baekhyun put his finger up, shifting in Chanyeol’s lap as he pulled some items out of the side table drawer and pulling out some items. “Ta-da.”

“You keep lube and condoms in your living room?” 

“I’m a single man in my mid-20’s...yes.” Baekhyun raised his eyebrow. “Are you going to give me shit, or are you going to fuck me?”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened at Baekhyun’s words, and he dug his fingers into his waist. They looked at each other for a few moments longer before they both started to take their pants and underwear off at the same time. Baekhyun laughed when Chanyeol accidently head butted him, resulting in a good few minutes of making out before they finally discarded the rest of their clothes. 

Baekhyun stood up on his knees as he brought two lubed fingers to his rim, eyes on Chanyeol as he laid under him, half-lidded eyes watching him. It had been awhile since Baekhyun had done this, but he always enjoyed stretching himself if he had any say in the matter. He wasn’t biased, but he did have great hands, and when it came to this, his slim fingers were perfect for it. 

Chanyeol’s hands started to rub over Baekhyun’s wide hips, helping him move as he started to rock back onto his fingers. Baekhyun bit his lip when he added a third finger, he knew he was going to have to do a bit more prepping when it came to Chanyeol. His eyes fluttered shut when he brushed his prostate, he could feel the precum already start drip down his cock. 

Baekhyun spread his knees when he felt Chanyeol add one of his fingers, moaning deep in his chest. “Chanyeol...I’m rea--” He cried out as Chanyeol started making their fingers move faster, curling his finger just as pushed all the way in. “Please.”

Chanyeol pulled his hand away as he looked around the blankets, patting around his side, “Condom?”

“I’m clean…” Baekhyun leaned in, and kissed Chanyeol’s neck, hiding his face. “But if you’d rather, they’re in the drawer.”

Chanyeol didn’t say anything. Instead he grabbed the lube, pouring some in his hand and working it over his cock. Baekhyun stood up on his knees, hands gripping Chanyeol’s shoulders as he lowered himself down. He closed his eyes as the tip pushed past his rim, letting his breath out as he slowly bottomed out. Chanyeol’s hands ran over his back and hips, soothing Baekhyun as he got used to his stretch. 

Baekhyun slowly got back up on his knees before letting himself fall back onto Chanyeol’s cock, letting out broken moans with each rise and fall. Chanyeol’s hot breath was against his neck, his tongue lapping at the slight sheen of sweat. Baekhyun pushed him back, watching Chanyeol look up at him, eyes dark. Chanyeol’s hands gripped Baekhyun’s hips as he got his feet under him, and with a smirk, he thrusted up. 

Baekhyun arched his back, rolling his hips down against each thrust from Chanyeol below him. Chanyeol’s cock pushing in hard and fast, Baekhyun just had to lean back and let him take him. He could feel Chanyeol’s fingers bite into his skin, relishing in the fact that he would likely have some kind of mark, some claim. Chanyeol snapped his hips harder into Baekhyun, hitting his prostate dead on, making Baekhyun fall forward. His head rested against Chanyeol’s chest as he continued to fuck him. 

If Baekhyun stayed like this he could come in no time, maybe even come untouched. Chanyeol was impossibly deep, grinding into Baekhyun at a fast speed, giving him no rest. “Chanyeol..”

“You’re so perfect, all I could ever want.” Chanyeol said, bringing a hand up to Baekhyun’s cheek and raising his face up. He thrust up hard, causing Baekhyun to fall forward onto Chanyeol, who took the opportunity to kiss him. 

It was wet and messy. Baekhyun felt like he was drowning in the want he felt from that kiss. Chanyeol pushed his tongue against his, sucking on it when Baekhyun would break away to catch his breath. Chanyeol rolled them over, dick staying inside much to Baekhyun’s surprise and pleasure. 

Chanyeol leaned up on his knees and arms, sliding out of Baekhyun and ignoring his whimper. He looked down at Baekhyun, wiping his hair from his sticky forehead. Baekhyun smiled up at him, bringing his hand up to cup his cheek. 

“Stay,” Baekhyun said. “Stay here tomorrow.”

Chanyeol smiled before turning and bringing Baekhyun’s hand around to his lips, stopping as he caught sight of the Shield on Baekhyun’s wrist. He stared at it for a few moments before kissing it sweetly, thumb rubbing over the veins.

“Poet?”

Chanyeol looked away from his wrist, smiling before he kissed his palm. “As you wish.”

Baekhyun gasped, eyes closing as Chanyeol pushed back in. He wrapped his legs tight around his waist, moving his hips up onto Chanyeol’s dick. Baekhyun stared back at Chanyeol, watching the little waves of emotion and pleasure wash over his face. 

He ran his fingers over Chanyeol’s lips, feeling a press of a kiss. “Are you going to break my heart, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun could barely hear his own voice, but he knew Chanyeol had heard him. He saw the shift in his darkened eyes, softening at his question. 

Chanyeol shook his head, angling his hips and pushing deeper into Baekhyun, making him cry out before swallowing his moan in a kiss. He was kissing Baekhyun like he was drowning and Baekhyun was air, as ridiculous as it sounded, it was exactly how it felt. He reached between them and wrapped his hand around Baekhyun’s leaking cock, giving him long strong strokes in time with each thrust.

Baekhyun broke away from the kiss, back arching as he fucked up into Chanyeol’s fist. He was lost in the zinging pleasure that Chanyeol was giving him, every nerve in his body was hyper aware. The way Chanyeol’s dick was rubbing over his prostate and the delicious pressure from his pumping grip, Baekhyun wouldn’t last much longer. 

He could tell Chanyeol wasn’t any better off, his thrusts were beginning to be sloppy, grinding in more than actually pulling out. Baekhyun squeezed down on Chanyeol, earning a deep moan against his chest, and if that wasn’t one of the hottest sounds Baekhyun had ever heard. He did it again. 

“Baek-Bae...I’m gonna-”

Baekhyun reached up, gripping Chanyeol’s jaw with his hands, bringing him down to his lips. He licked into Chanyeol’s mouth just as he came, trapping his moan in the kiss. Chanyeol’s hand continued to pump him through his release, making Baekhyun start to shake from oversensitivity. 

“Come, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun begged between kisses, clamping down once more unto Chanyeol’s cock. 

Chanyeol came, moaning Baekhyun’s name, hips jerking into him a few more times before he pulled out and fell to his side. 

Baekhyun turned his body till he was able to rest his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, wrapping his arm around his chest. He closed his eyes as he listened to his heartbeat, sinking into his warmth.  _ “‘ _ Only by you my heart always moves.,”

“Did you just quote E.E. Cummings to tell me you love me?” Chanyeol asked after a few moments, fingers tracing over Baekhyun’s back. He felt Baekhyun nod, he couldn’t help the smile that took up his entire face.  _ “‘ _ It is so long since my heart has been with yours.’ _ ” _

++

Chanyeol watched Kyungsoo walk around the deck of the cruise ship, stopping once and a while to Mark someone. “Have you ever thought about turning in your bow?”

Jongin looked down at Chanyeol from his perch on the railing, standing perfectly balanced on the rounded surface. “Why would I? I have an eternity with the person I love.”

“What if he wanted a mortal life?” 

“Then I’d follow him through that lifetime instead.” Jongin sat down on the railing. “What’s on your mind, old friend?”

Chanyeol ran his hands through his hair. “Baekhyun.”

Jongin chuckled, nudging him with his shoulder. “Figured, especially since this is the first time we’ve seen you in almost two weeks. Were you with him?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol nodded. “He decided to take a week off from work and wanted me to stay with him. When he went back to work, we kinda just kept up the sleeping over part. He’s been at my place the last few days.” He smiled as he imagined the way Baekhyun’s limbs were wrapped around him this morning, his cute mumbles as he would tighten his hold.

Jongin made a cooing noise. “You love him!” He was smiling brightly, fists in front of him shaking happily. “I’ve never seen you in love before.”

“Jongin, I can’t do this… I can’t be with him.”

“What? Why?”

Chanyeol took a deep breath. “He deserves so much, gods Jongin the shit he’s been through, the tainted love. I swear, if I find out a Cupid had…” He took a few calming breaths, letting Jongin’s hand on his back sooth him. He looked at his friend. “His Mark is fading.”

“It's fading? That’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

“I’m going to hurt him. No matter what I do from this point on, I’ll hurt him. He deserves to know what I am, that I’m going to live long past him, that I’m not… it’ll crush him.” He lowered his head in his hands. “I’ve never known a Mark to fade on a Shield and it’s happening for him. And I’m going to put it right back.”

Jongin’s hand moved to Chanyeol’s shoulder, giving him a light squeeze. “You’re right. He does deserve to know who you really are, and you deserve for him to know who you really are. If you love him the way I see you do, then I know he loves you just as much. The fact that a Shield could even fall in love, fading Mark or not, proves this love means something. Trust in that love Chanyeol, trust that it  _ will _ be strong enough to withstand this truth.”

Chanyeol nodded, looking off at the expanse of the ocean they were sailing on. The thought of telling Baekhyun the truth terrified him. But Jongin was right, Baekhyun wasn’t even supposed to fall in love, or even be loved for that matter. He was a constant surprise to Chanyeol, he could surprise him again. He wouldn’t break or hate Chanyeol because of this.

“When you tell him, wait for him to come to you, Yeol,” Jongin said as he watched Kyungsoo place his Mark on a man, who turned and walked towards a woman nearby with her friends. “He’s going to need time, give it to him, he’s worth the wait.” Jongin smiled, catching Kyungsoo’s eyes and giving him a knowing smile as he gave a nod to the couple he just created. Kyungsoo quickly looked away from Jongin, ears turning red.

“When was the last time you two were on a ship?” Chanyeol asked, turning around and leaning back against the railing, watching Kyungsoo make his way over to them. 

Jongin sniffed, turning away to look down the deck. “Not since that one.”

“Did you just ask him about the last ship?” Kyungsoo asked, leaning up on his toes to kiss Jongin’s cheek. “The one that he sank? He always pouts his lip out a certain way when someone brings it up.”

Jongin sputtered, pushing Kyungsoo away as he jumped down from the railing. “I didn’t cause it to sink. I only made two people fall in love one stupid night in April.”

“Yeah, made the helmsman and chief engineer fall in love, which had them screwing instead of paying attention to where the ship was going.”

Jongin started to walk away from them both, his cream suit gleaming in the sun. “It’s a massive ocean! It’s not my fault they couldn’t see a giant iceberg!”

++

“He has a yacht. I mean come on, Myeon lucked out,” Jongdae said from his spot on the couch in Baekhyun’s workshop. 

Baekhyun laughed, turning the notch on the book press, clamping a newly covered book together. “Chanyeol lives at the top of a building and has an infinity pool.”

Swinging an arm over the back of the couch, Jangdae turned to look at Baekhyun. “Cool, ask him if I can come over.” 

“Ask him yourself, you’re apparently both very chummy.”

Jongdae gave him an innocent look. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Sure. I’m still not asking.”

“Fine. Wait, have you had sex in the pool?”

“No.”

“Then I’ll find a way there.”

Baekhyun released the press and sat back in his chair. The book would need to stay in the clamps overnight, then it would be all fixed. He leaned over and blew out his candle, making a mental note to ask where Chanyeol had got it, since this was almost completely burned down. He started collecting his things as he heard Jongdae get up from the couch and start for the stairs. “Oh, Dae.” He waited for his reply before looking over his shoulder at him. “Just don’t go in the hottub.” 

Jongdae stared at him a moment, face scrunching up as he got what Baekhyun meant. “You animals.”

Baekhyun laughed, grabbing the rest of his things for his bag, Jongdae’s grumblings heard all the way up the stairs. He looked at the clock on his wall, he had just over an hour before Chanyeol would be coming over to his place. “Wait up, I’m leaving too!” Baekhyun swung his bag on his shoulder and followed after Jongdae. 

++

Baekhyun took a deep breath in as he entered his condo, feeling the weight of the work day roll off his shoulders. He kicked his shoes off and padded down the hall to his room, placing his work bag on a chair once there. 

His shower didn’t take long, and Baekhyun was dressed and in the kitchen pulling ingredients out of the fridge when Chanyeol opened the front door. “Making kimchi spaghetti,” Baekhyun said, tilting his head as Chanyeol bent to kiss his neck. “You smell like the ocean.” Baekhyun turned his head to catch Chanyeol’s lips in a quick kiss. 

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling his back to his chest and resting his head on his shoulder. “I was on a boat today. Kyungsoo, Jongin and I met some clients there.”

Baekhyun nodded, dropping the raw noodles into the pot of boiling water. “If you want to shower, this will be ready in about 15 minutes.”

“Join me?” Chanyeol asked, turning to kiss Baekhyun’s neck again. 

“I just showered. Plus I’m making dinner.”

Chanyeol nipped Baekhyun's jaw. “Take the sauce off the heat and we can cook new noodles when we’re done.”

Baekhyun sighed as he turned in Chanyeol’s arms, wrapping his arms around his neck. He smiled as he started running his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, making him sigh. “Your hair is a mess.”

“I missed you,” Chanyeol whispered, resting his head against Baekhyun’s. “Did you miss me?”

“Just a little,” Baekhyun answered with a nod and a quick peck to Chanyeol’s lips. 

Chanyeol slowly leaned in, his eyes crossing slightly before kissing Baekhyun. Baekhyun let Chanyeol languidly kiss him, enjoying the little nips and tugs on his bottom lip. He could get lost in this, be swept up in it, he had been for the past few weeks. Another night he would do as Chanyeol said, join him in the shower and finish cooking after. This time, however, Baekhyun was aware of the fact Chanyeol was making him lean back very close to the pot of boiling water. 

Baekhyun pulled away from the kiss with an audible pop, followed by a very needy noise from Chanyeol as he chased Baekhyun’s lips. “Go shower, Poet. I’m hungry.”

Chanyeol’s pouting only lasted a moment before his stomach grumbled with hunger. “Fine. But only because I had a small lunch today and if I let you have your way with me later I’m going to need food.” He smacked Baekhyun’s butt as he kissed his cheek and left the kitchen.

“There are fresh towels.” Baekhyun called after him, shaking his head as he stirred the noodles. 

++

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol trace his finger around the rim of his wine glass, dark eyes zeroed in on the dark alcohol. He had noticed Chanyeol hadn’t talked as much as he normally would through dinner. “What’s up?” 

“Hmm?” Chanyeol looked up from his glass with a small smile. “What do you mean?”

“You seem...I don’t know, a little silent.” 

Chanyeol shook his head. “No, I...um, I’m just overthinking something.”

Baekhyun got up from his chair and walked around the table to Chanyeol. He pulled his chair out, so his long legs were no longer under the table and sat down on Chanyeol’s lap. He massaged his hands through Chanyeol’s hair. Chanyeol closed his eyes and brought his hands up to hold Baekhyun’s hips. Baekhyun’s thumbs applied pressure between Chanyeol’s eyebrows, smoothing out the wrinkles. 

“You can tell me, whatever it is that’s making you think so hard.” 

Chanyeol sighed into Baekhyun’s touch, enjoying the way he was being taken care of, the closeness of it. He liked the weight of Baekhyun on his lap, the way his wide hips fit perfectly under his hands. He liked the way his skin always broke out in goosebumps when Baekhyun was this close. He didn’t want to not have it, to not feel Baekhyun like this. To not feel as complete as he did right now. 

Chanyeol closed his eyes, taking a breath in. "I didn't realize what I was missing. That being okay with just living the life I had been was all there was for me. I was living in complacency." He raised his chin, meeting Baekhyun's eyes. "Till you. For one of the first times in my  _ long _ life something different happened. You went against the current, against everything I knew." Chanyeol's hand traced Baekhyun's arm, pulling his hand away from his face. He looked down at Baekhyun’s wrist, a finger tracing a round shape over his skin. “This mortal that wasn't what they were marked to be.” 

“Mortal? Chanyeol wha-”

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s wrist before looking up at him, “I need to tell you something, Baekhyun, and I want you to remember what I just said. I’ve never loved anyone before you, I was never really alive before you. You were this bright shining star that guided me in, even if I should’ve walked away. Please just...just know that.”

“You really need to explain what you’re saying right now, what about being marked? Why would you say mortal, you’re mortal just like me. Human. Did you hit your head or something?” 

“I’m not… Baekhyun, I’m not like you, I’m not mortal.” Chanyeol took a deep breath, “I’m a Cupid.”

Baekhyun opened and closed his mouth a few times before his head fell back and he started laughing. “Holy shit, Chanyeol, you scared me for a second there.” Baekhyun got to his feet, hands holding his stomach as he tried to calm his laughing down. A tug on his hand, got his attention, and Baekhyun turned to look at Chanyeol, whose expression was serious. “Chanyeol?”

“The first time I saw you, you were in the library, your hair was in your eyes and you had your headphones in.” He paused as he thought of the memory, the way his heart had tightened when he first looked at him. “I was there to make two people fall in love, there was a high school kid I put my Mark on, he then went to approach the girl. You watched it happen.”

“The group of giggling girls...I saw you,” Baekhyun whispered looking down at Chanyeol, his eyes starting to get wider. 

Chanyeol nodded. “You saw me, and I quickly hid, made sure I had made myself invisible again before coming back out. You were looking for me, trying so hard not to be obvious about it, it was cute. I… I couldn’t stop myself from walking to you, I was instantly drawn to you.” Chanyeol stood up, clutching Baekhyun’s hands in his own. “You saw the boy go to her, that was me. I make people fall in love.”

“You said you were in Human Relations, like some relationship guru.”

“I’m a Cupid, I have been for a very very long time. I don’t remember how long it’s been, what all I’ve seen or done, it kind of blurs over time.”

Baekhyun stared up at him, pulling his hands free from Chanyeol’s grasp as he took a few steps back. His heart felt like it was wanting to beat out of his chest, each thump heavy and almost audible. “Is this some kind of fucked up way to break up or something? Because if it is, just man the hell up and do it.”

“No… Baekhyun that’s not what I’m trying to do.” Chanyeol paused when Baekhyun took another step backwards when he tried to step closer. “I’m trying to tell you who I am.”

“Wh-who you are? You want me to believe that you’re… that you’re some  _ Cupid? _ You go around making everyone fall in love, the reason any of us love anything is because of you?” Baekhyun took another few steps, only stopping when he hit the wall. 

  
  


“We make people fall in love with each other, or with something like an artist or a hobby. We help you on the path of love in many forms.” Chanyeol explained quickly, he wanted to reach out and take Baekhyun’s hand...something. He looked so small pressed against the wall, arms crossed like a shield. “Baekhyun, I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Prove it.” Baekhyun watched Chanyeol look around the room, a small shrug of his shoulders that if it was 10 minutes earlier he would have found it cute. 

Chanyeol wracked his brain, trying to think of a way to prove what he was saying without a doubt to Baekhyun. He didn’t have an actual bow and arrows, or even wings like the typical depictions of Cupids. His eyes landed on a knife on the table. He grabbed it up. He could hear Baekhyun say his name in warning, telling him to drop the knife, that he was scaring him. Chanyeol turned to look at Baekhyun. “Proof,” he said before putting his hand down, palm up, and driving the knife through it. 

Baekhyun took a step away from the wall, hand covering his mouth as tears started to fall from his eyes. He watched as Chanyeol took the knife from his hand, wincing for a moment before looking up at Baekhyun. He raised his hand, flexing and wiggling his fingers, there was no blood, no wound. Baekhyun stumbled back, hitting the wall with a loud thump and a sting to his shoulder. 

Baekhyun’s stomach was twisting, he could feel himself closing off. Baekhyun could barely focus with all the thoughts and questions that filled his mind. But it was nothing to the ache in his chest, this heavy pounding that pulsed through his veins. Chanyeol was telling him the truth, Chanyeol wasn’t human, not like Baekhyun. He used the word ‘ _ mortal’  _ , so did that mean Chanyeol was immortal? Never getting hurt, never getting sick, never… dying. He made Baekhyun fall in love with him knowing full well they couldn't be together, grow old together. Live a life together. 

“Baekhyun I-”

“Did you make me fall in love with you?” Baekhyun asked, cutting him off, looking up through his hair. “Was this all it was, something made from a … a  _ Mark?”  _ He could hear the cracks in his voice, the pain that was starting to come out. 

More thoughts raced through Baekhyun’s head, making his stomach finally come to the point where he wanted to be sick. Chanyeol had been lying about who he was, what he did, everything about him. All of their conversations, talking about their pasts, what they would do in their future, filled Baekhyun’s mind. Memories of moments flashing, making him even heavier with emotions. 

Then the reason why he had lied over and over… a  _ Cupid. _ That reason caused an even larger whirlwind of thoughts, questions if love was even real, fate… soulmates. Was everything Baekhyun had felt for Chanyeol, for anyone… was it real? He pinned Chanyeol with a glare at his silence, “answer me.”

Chanyeol shook his taking a small step forward, “No I would never... I couldn’t even if I tried, not with your Shield.” 

“My what?”

Chanyeol cursed under his breath. “I’m not explaining this well, let me start over?” 

“What am I, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun raised his voice slightly, shoulders shaking. 

“Baekhyun... “ Chanyeol ran a hand through his hair. “You have something called a Shield, something that keeps a Cupid’s mark away. It’s on the inside of your right wrist.”

Baekhyun looked down at his wrist, running his thumb over the skin, he couldn’t see anything but his veins. He could feel a spike of anger run down his spine, he wanted to see it, if someone had placed some fucking Mark on him, he deserved to see it. Why would he ever have one? What did he do that would fuck up his chance for love? If love really was only there because of some Cupid and their Mark, what did he do to stop that from happening?

“Why? Why would I have one? What did I do?” Baekhyun asked, still looking at his wrist.

“You didn’t do anything, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol’s voice was getting softer, staring at Baekhyun, body shaking with a need to hold him. 

“Is that why my parents didn’t love me?” Baekhyun suddenly asked, arms dropping to his side, sad eyes looking up. “Did some fucking Cupid make them only able to love each other? To love their work more than their own son?” Baekhyun stepped closer to Chanyeol, keeping his balled fists at his side. “Is it why I’ve had nothing but bad relationships? Has my life been fucking hell because of a Cupid?! Some  _ Mark _ ?!”

Chanyeol shook his lowered head. “I don’t know.”

Baekhyun blinked away hot tears, looking down as he rubbed his wrist. “I told you loving you terrified me but you let me love you anyway.” He wiped harshly at his cheeks. “You need to leave.”

“Baekhyun…”

“Don’t make me say it again.” Baekhyun said, turning his head and looking towards the front door. Baekhyun wiped his cheeks, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chanyeol give a small nod. He felt the light gust of wind before he realized Chanyeol had disappeared. 

Baekhyun turned around in a circle, looking for Chanyeol just in case his raging emotions made him see things. He was alone. Chanyeol did as he asked, not even a goodbye, he just left. Baekhyun felt his knees start to give out, letting his body fall heavily to the floor. He let the sob he had been holding in out as he brought his knees up and cried into them.

++

“Please don’t come down here.” Baekhyun’s voice sounded harsh to his ears, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to see anyone, he didn’t want to look at anyone. He wanted to repair this book, to stitch in a new binding, and carry on to the next book. Baekhyun wanted to forget the world existed outside of his workshop.

“Myeon told me to bring you food, since he hasn’t seen you come upstairs in over 6 hours,” Jongdae said, ignoring Baekhyun and coming down the stairs. “Not to mention neither of us has seen you eat in the past week, let alone seen you more than a few minutes a day.” He placed the plate down beside Baekhyun’s elbow. “Had to make sure you haven’t wasted away or somehow turned into a vampire and now only need blood to survi-”

“Thank you for the food, you can leave now,” Baekhyun said, cutting him off and hunching closer to his book. 

“Want to talk about it?”

“What I want is to be left alone.” 

Jongdae let out a soft sigh. “Do I need to find my brass knuckles?”

“Please, Dae… just go.”

Baekhyun didn’t look up when Jongdae said okay and headed back upstairs. He dropped his needle, sitting back in his chair, trying to make his breathing even. He wiped harshly at his cheeks, he was so fucking tired of crying. 

His eyes landed on Chanyeol’s candle. Baekhyun had thrown it across the room the first day he came back to work. He was still pissed nothing happened to it, the inch and half of wax and wick left stubbornly showed no sign of damage from the impact. 

He wanted to destroy something of Chanyeol’s. Baekhyun had thought about burning the rare book of E. E. Cummings poems Chanyeol had given to him the day after he quoted him to him. Throw it in his fireplace and watch it burn. Instead he hid it in a box in his closet, along with the photobooth pictures they had taken. The few pieces of clothes Chanyeol had left at his place was in the box as well. Phone number deleted from his phone already. 

Baekhyun’s only reprieve from the constant thoughts and emotions that made him feel so full he felt like he was going to burst, came from a new set of books needing to be repaired. Their ailments varied from water damage to age, plenty of work that would keep Baekhyun busy for another few weeks. He turned back to his book, picking the needle back up and starting again where he had left off. 

++

“Did it go that way with Junmyeon?”

Sehun shook his head. “It wasn’t pretty but no, your mortal had more to take in and discover.”

“I’ll never forget the way he looked at me,” Chanyeol whispered before tilting his head back and drinking down amber liquor. He was on his way through the second bottle, usually it took three before he could say he was really drunk. He couldn’t wait. 

“Give him time. A normal mortal would have enough of a hard time with this.”

Chanyeol gulped another glass down. “How do you not go to him? All I do is feel him think about me… day and night.”

“It wasn’t easy, but I knew if he really wanted to see me, I’d know,” Sehun said, taking a sip of his own drink. “I stood outside his place every night, waiting for that feeling.” He looked at Chanyeol. “Just like we know when one of us wants to see us, I knew it would be the same for him. I had felt his want for me that way before, and I knew I would feel it again.”

“I don’t think Bae-Baekhyun will.” Chanyeol wiped his cheek on his shoulder before adding more liquor to his glass. 

Sehun pursed his lips, reaching up and patting Chanyeol’s shoulder. “It’s only been a little over a week, give him more time. Junnie took his time too.”

“How much did you drink?” 

“Half of my reserves that I kept at my place in Austria.” Sehun shook his head. “Even asked Minseok for some of his B.C. stuff.”

Chanyeol grinned into his glass. “He actually gave you some?”

“One case. I still have a few if you want them. Just takes one bottle, and you’re passed out.” Sehun swirled the liquor in his glass. “It’s interesting that you fell for him, for a Shield.”

“Why do you say that?” Chanyeol asked, turning to look up at Sehun, one perfect eyebrow raised, lost in thought.

“When you turn your bow in, you learn a few things. A brief history of your first life, why you were turned into a Cupid.” Sehun took a sip of his drink. “We were all Shields.”

Chanyeol was in the midst of refilling his glass and nearly dropped the bottle. “What?”

Sehun grabbed a napkin and dabbed up the few drops of liquor Chanyeol had spilt. “A Cupid was a Shield in their past life, kinda poetic if you think about it. Someone that repelled love becomes the one to make it happen.” He grabbed the bottle from Chanyeol, finishing pouring him his drink before refilling his own. 

“Holy shit.” Chanyeol ran his hands through his hair, letting the new knowledge sink in.

“What’s interesting to me is,” Sehun pointed his finger at Chanyeol, “that you would fall in love with and be loved by a Shield, the very thing that creates a Cupid. And with his Mark fading, he probably wouldn’t become one of us when he died, or at least that’s my theory.”

Chanyeol drank the remaining half of his drink in two gulps, breathing hard through the deep burn in his throat and chest. His mind was spinning with thoughts and questions, a heaviness washing over him. It was like discovering a long buried piece of himself, almost like something he had always known, but had only just made sense of it. But that didn’t stop all of the thoughts. 

The knowledge that Baekhyun could have one day been like Chanyeol, a Cupid, made his mind spin. An eternity with Baekhun by his side flashed through his mind, a forever full of smiles, of laughter and soft touches. He could feel a lone tear fall down his cheek. But his Mark was fading, what if it was gone now? Baekhyun wouldn’t come back, he’d go wherever everyone else went when they died. What if it was fully back now that Chanyeol hurt him? 

“Like I said, interesting,” Sehun said at Chanyeol’s silence, pouring them each another drink.

Chanyeol wiped his cheek. “I hope he doesn’t,” he whispered before downing his newly filled glass. As much as Chanyeol would love to spend eons with Baekhyun, he wanted him to be happy instead. Baekhyun deserved love that only brought happiness, he deserved to be happy and full of life, not spend whatever time he had left hurting because of his Mark. 

He closed his eyes, making a quiet wish that Baekhyun’s Mark was gone, that he was smiling. “I miss him.”

++

Baekhyun groaned as he looked through his peephole, Junmyeon’s smiling face taking up most of the view. He watched as Junmyeon put his ear to the door before standing back up and knocking once more. 

“I have a key, and I will use it if you don’t open the door yourself,” Junmyeon said between knocks. “I can be this annoying for quite some time before I use the key though.”

Baekhyun quickly unlocked his door and let Junmyeon walk in, his chin high with victory. “Hello Junmyeon, please come in,” Baekhyun monotoned, making a show of gesturing Junmyeon in and closing the door. 

Junmyeon took his shoes off before continuing down the hall towards the kitchen. Baekhyun only now noticed the white plastic bags in his hands. His stomach growled as the smell of spices hit his nose. He wasn’t going to let Junmyeon know, but his stomach was secretly thanking him for bringing food. Baekhyun knew he hadn’t been eating properly over the past few weeks, making mostly ramen when he actually felt hungry.

“Mom gave me her bean paste soup recipe with a few others, and Sehun had some old school recipes too. I know you haven’t been eating properly, and I knew you wouldn’t turn down her recipes. So I have lots of food, come eat.” Jumnyeon started unpacking the food, telling Baekhyun to grab plates once he got to the kitchen. “I asked Sehun what happened, since I knew you would never tell me or Dae. Don’t give me that look, you knew if I asked you you would have told me to fuck off or something.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he set out the plates and silverware. “Of course you did. Here to tell me I’m being stupid or something?”

Junmyeon walked back to the cupboard. “No, I’m here to answer some of your questions, we both know you’re too stubborn to ask Chanyeol any of them right now.” He sat down an extra plate beside his own before taking his seat across from Baekhyun. “Sehun will be here soon and will answer the few I might not be able to,” Junmyeon said, looking shyly up at Baekhyun, sighing when he looked unphased. “Yeah I figured you might have caught on about Sehun, about what he was.” 

Baekhyun shrugged. “You just confirmed my theory.” After Baekhyun’s mind had finally settled down enough a day or so after fighting with Chanyeol, he was able to start adding things together. Little things he noticed but never had enough information to truly grasp. The way that Chanyeol had reacted to seeing Sehun, saying that they had worked together. Hell, they even dressed alike. Even the way Junmyeon had skirted around how he met Sehun and what he did for a living, it all sounded too similar to how Chanyeol had talked to him. 

“I wanted to tell you that day, but I knew you didn’t know yet...I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun shook his head, keeping his focus on adding food to his plate. “I’m not mad at you for not telling me. It wasn’t your job, it was  _ his. _ ”

Junmyeon wiped his mouth. “Have you talked to him at all?”

“No, I deleted his number that night.” Baekhyun said lightly, as if he was talking about the weather. “I don’t want to either.”

“Well, that is your decision, and if you decide to do that, then I support you.” 

Baekhyun brought a spoonful of soup to his lips. “But?”

“But I think you’d be making a huge mistake and ruining the one thing that has made you happier than I have ever seen you in the decade I’ve known you.”

Baekhyun looked up. “He lied to me, made me fall in lo--” He put his spoon back in the bowl, closing his eyes as he took a calming breath. “He broke my heart... what little trust I had left.”

“I thought the same thing, Sehun lied about who he was… what he was.” Junmyeon nodded towards Baekhyun’s soup, giving him a stern look before Baekhyun sighed and took another mouthful. “But if it were me, how would I have told him when I first met him?  _ Hi, I’m a mythical being that makes people fall in love _ . He would run away thinking I was mental.” He pushed a dish of dumplings toward Baekhyun. “After I had that thought, some of my anger soothed. It must have been hard trying to tell me the truth the whole time and never knowing how. Knowing that I could walk away from him, to hate him. I don’t know, I was better able to understand why, even if it was valid for me to be upset. Helped me want to see him.”

“I don’t want to see Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said under his breath, poking at the bowl of kimchi before adding some to his food when Junmyeon gave him another stern look. 

“I didn’t want to either, not right away at least. I thought about him daily though, how could I not? The reason I was so upset was because of him.” Junmyeon put his finger up, chewing and swallowing his food before continuing on. “But after some time, I wanted to see his stupid handsome face, to be able to ask my questions or even yell at him again. Or hug him so tight my arms would hurt. I woke up one morning and the only thing I wanted was for him to be there with me. That’s when he came to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Cupids have a way of knowing when someone is thinking about them.”

Baekhyun choked on his food. “What?” He coughed into his napkin a few times, taking in some much needed air before continuing. “They know what we’re thinking?”

Junmyeon shook his head. “No, no. They can only sense it. Sehun said it was kind of like a weird tingling in his fingers, and then he would just know who it was that thought of him. It’s how they know when another Cupid needs to see them. I don’t know how it fully works, but the stronger the thought of them...the desire to see them, the more they’ll feel the pull to go directly to you. Kinda like a mental GPS.”

Baekhyun jumped in his seat at the sound of his doorbell, grumbling at Junmyeon when he shot out of his chair to go answer it. He heard the smack of a kiss, followed by a whispered conversation. He stuffed a dumpling grumpily into his mouth when Junmyeon returned with a shy-looking Sehun. 

He was dressed the way he was used to seeing Chanyeol, all in shades of smokey blacks, making Baekhyun's chest tighten. “Whaph iff it with the bwack?” Baekhyun swallowed his food, lowering his head in his shoulders when Junmyeon hissed at him about manners. Mouth now clear of food, he tried again. “What is it with the black? I’d think Cupids would wear red or pink.” Cupid still sounded like a curse word when Baekhyun said it, harsh and mean. He almost wanted to apologize after seeing something flicker in Sehun’s eyes when he said it. Baekhyun’s anger didn’t need to be directed at him, not fully at least.

“Cupids wear dark or light colors.”

“Why?”

Sehun pulled a bottle of wine from a bag he had brought. “Because love is color blind.”

Baekhyun stopped himself from saying,  _ aw,  _ instead stuffing his mouth with another dumpling. Junmyeon grabbed a few wine glasses, closing the drawer that held the wine opener with his hip. 

“One reason I took him back,” Junmyeon said, handing a glass to Sehun once he had opened the bottle, “Is that he has the best wine cellar. We had a bottle that was 100 years old the other night.”

Sehun smiled as he poured a healthy amount into each glass. “This is only 67 years old, but it pairs well with the curry in the recipes I gave you.”

Baekhyun watched as Junmyeon added some food to Sehun’s plate, having already pushed a bowl of soup in his direction. He was surprised he didn’t feel as much hate towards Sehun as he expected he would. Sure, he still felt like punching someone, and seeing Sehun dressed like Chanyeol didn’t help, but it wasn’t really directed at Sehun.

The past few weeks his anger hadn’t just been towards Chanyeol and him lying. He was also upset by the thought that a Cupid could be the reason that the only thing he knew about love was pain, or that he could never trust the love he may feel for someone or something was true or something because a Cupid had made it happen. Yet here was a Cupid pouring him wine and being kind enough to be here, ready for Baekhyun’s possible anger just to answer his questions. 

“Was it a Cupid?” Baekhyun asked after several minutes of being quiet, making both Sehun and Junmyeon look up at him in surprise. He looked up at Sehun, brushing his hair from his eyes. “Was it a Cupid’s fault that my parents only loved each other and their work? Or how my exes pretended to love me? Was it a Cupid?” He stopped himself from asking if the love he had felt for Chanyeol was also due to one of them. He wasn’t ready to know that yet, not really. 

“It could have been, there really isn’t a way to know,” Sehun answered softly, giving Junmyeon a tiny smile when he took his hand. “Sometimes love from a Mark can become twisted, consume someone in a way that it wasn’t intended to. Love can become an obsession. When we Mark someone, we can see parts of their lives, what making them fall in love will do for them. But it’s not always perfect, because mortals aren’t perfect. They can change, and the Mark with it.”

“Can you imagine how the Cupid that made Hitler’s parents fall in love felt? I mean  _ huge _ mistake,” Junmyeon whispered, leaning towards Baekhyun before adding a piece of meat to Sehun’s plate and taking a bite himself. 

“Baekhyun, we can make mistakes, we aren’t infallible...we’re human,” Sehun said with a small smile. “We’re humans that live a really really long time, but human nonetheless.”

++

Baekhyun sighed as he stared at his candle. He told himself he had lit it because his workshop was starting to smell like he hadn’t left it in weeks. Which, to be fair, was true, but deep down he knew he missed the scent of the candle. Missed the way that it would calm him, how the dancing flame would catch his attention when he was working too hard and needed to come up for air. 

He gave one final look at the small flame, feeling the familiar tightening in his chest, before blowing it out and grabbing his things to go home, making quick work of turning off the few lights that were still on before walking out and locking the door behind him. 

Chanyeol stood across the street, watching as Baekhyun pulled his jacket closer around his body and started down the stairs. He felt his heart stop when Baekhyun looked up in his direction, staring right where Chanyeol stood cloaked beside the street lamp with Kyungsoo and Jongin at his side. He knew he couldn’t see them, but it didn’t stop Chanyeol from thinking that maybe he could. Baekhyun had proven himself to be different from all that Chanyeol knew already, so this wouldn’t be that far fetched. 

He could feel a slight tingling start in the tips of his fingers, just on the side of ticklish, moments before he had a whisper of a thought.  _ Baekhyun. _

Chanyeol let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding when Baekhyun shook his head and continued down the stairs, the tingling in his fingers subsiding. This had to be the thousandth time he’d felt this, the beginnings of that pins-and needles-feeling that would always recede just as it was about to reach the level of urgency he was waiting for. He hoped it wasn’t just his imagination that the pull was getting gradually stronger.

Baekhyun walked past an older man that dropped his newspaper, a few pieces blowing a feet away. Baekhyun stopped, sighed, then turned to help the man collect the papers. Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile. As hard as he pretended to be, Baekhyun really was soft-hearted.

“I can’t see his Shield from here,” Jongin said, taking a step onto the street. “Maybe he can accept a Mark now. You should test it, make him fall for puppy or something.” He turned back around, hand already reaching out to take Kyungsoo’s when he joined them back on the sidewalk.

Chanyeol shook his head. “He would know it was me, or at least he wouldn’t trust that it wasn’t.” He kept his eyes on Baekhyun as they slowly followed him down the street. “Plus he had told me he didn’t want a pet until he felt settled enough to take care of it,” Chanyeol said off handedly. 

“So… do you follow him often?” Kyungsoo asked after a few minutes of walking. 

“No, but if I’m in the area I come by when he’s leaving work. I usually just stand there and watch him walk to the end of the street.”

“Gross.”- “That’s sweet.” Jongin and Kyungsoo said at the same time, both taking a step back from each other. 

“Whatever, it’s almost midnight and he’s walking the three blocks home because he worked late again.” Chanyeol sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I just want to make sure he gets there safely.”

“Didn’t you say he did Judo?” Jongin asked with a knowing smirk.

“Hapkido,” Chanyeol corrected. They made their way across the street when Baekhyun had taken a turn. “Doesn’t matter if he knows how… he just shouldn’t have to.”

Kyungsoo groaned. “That’s sweet and you’re a sap and I really wish I could make fun of you for it right now but Jongin’s trying to see if he can break my hand.”

Jongin was almost bouncing, a large smile on his face as he clutched Kyungsoo’s hand to his chest with both hands. “Oh Yeol, that is so sweet.” He let go of Kyungsoo’s hand. “And it’s not gross!”

“Uh huh.” Chanyeol laughed, then fell silent as he looked down at his hands. His fingers had started to tingle once again.

++

Baekhyun stopped himself when he realized he was rubbing his right wrist again. A habit proving harder to break than he expected or wanted. He looked towards the bathroom when his stomach did another painful flip. Most of his day was like this, stomach turning and heart aching as he thought through what it was he really wanted.

He stopped his pacing to take a few calming breaths, and closing his eyes, he thought of Chanyeol.

He wanted to message him when he left work, only remembering midthought that he had deleted his number. It was too late to just show up at his place too, it would look like some booty call, which was the furthest thing from his mind. Once he got home though, he remembered what Junmyeon had said. That if he thought hard enough, Chanyeol would know.

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was standing behind him, not just by the small gust of wind he felt at his back, but also by how he finally seemed to relax, his body almost sighing at his presence. For the first time in a month, Baekhyun felt like he could actually breathe. He felt the tear roll down his cheek as he turned around to face him. 

Chanyeol stood several feet away, keeping his gazelow and only allowing their eyes to meet for fractions of a second before looking away. He didn’t look as put together as he usually did, his hair wasn’t styled but messy and in his eyes. His usual pristine attire was replaced by a pair of old black pants and an oversized sweater, the sleeves nearly covering his fingers. 

A part of him wanted to reach out and touch Chanyeol, he looked so small for such a giant in that moment. The other part begged him not to. He was used to these conflicting feelings. Every day for the past month had been a constant battle of wanting to slug Chanyeol and wanting to hold him. 

“I’m still so mad,” Baekhyun said after a few more moments of silence. “There are these moments when all I want is for you to be here, holding me, kissing me. Then I remember why you aren’t here...holding me and kissing me.” Chanyeol looked up at him briefly before looking away again. “I can’t hate you, I tried so hard, but I can’t. Partly because I wouldn’t know how to tell you if the roles were reversed.” 

Chanyeol looked back up at Baekhyun, this time keeping his head up, large eyes staring at him. Baekhyun took a tiny step closer. “The other part is because I love you… even if the hurt makes me think I don’t… I do,” he whispered, wiping his cheeks clear of his tears. “I have questions.” Baekhyun raised his chin, meeting Chanyeol’s eyes straight on.

“I know. And I’ll answer them.”

He took another small step. “All of them.” 

Chanyeol nodded. “For as long as you have them.”

“Is your name really Chanyeol?” he asked after one more step. He was only a little over a foot away now, if he focused enough he could almost feel Chanyeol’s body heat. 

“As far as I know, yes.” 

“Did a Mark make me fall in love with you, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol shook his head. “No.” He gave a small smile. “You were stubborn and I had to make you fall in love with me the hard way.”

Baekhyun brought his hand slowly up to Chanyeol’s face, fingers brushing over his cheek before placing his hand there. “Good.” Chanyeol placed his hand over Baekhyun’s, he could feel his tears wet their fingers.

They both stepped forward at the same time, heads resting together, their hands, shy and tentative, found places to hold, to discover again. 

“I missed you, as much as I didn’t want to and fought not to… I missed you,” Baekhyun whispered. 

Chanyeol tilted his head, pecking the tip of Baekhyun’s nose. “I felt it, it was the only thing that kept me going. I was afraid of the day you would stop.”

Baekhyun ran his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, watching him close his eyes at the feeling. “I couldn’t.” He could feel Chanyeol’s body lean more into his touch, and angling his head, Baekhyun brought their lips together.

Chanyeol almost moaned into the kiss, arms tightening around Baekhyun’s waist, bringing his body in close. Baekhyun opened his mouth just enough to pull Chanyeol’s bottom lip in, he had almost forgotten how much he loved kissing him. The way Chanyeol would almost chase his lips when he pulled away to breathe. Or the way that each kiss seemed to both ground him and make him weightless. 

His heart was pounding in his chest. As complete as Baekhyun felt, there was still an ache. There were so many things he needed to know, to understand. He still needed time to heal, to piece together the parts of him that were fractured. But this was a start, and Chanyeol was here and trying to hold Baekhyun together. 

Baekhyun pulled away, resting his head once more against Chanyeol’s. “Do you have a place you call home?”

Chanyeol blinked at him, taken aback with the sudden question. “In a way… we wake up in this dense garden in Romania. We only know our name, and somehow we just know what we are now, what we need to do. So I guess I’d say that place would be my birthplace.”

“Do you go back there?” Baekhyun asked, taking a step back, hands trailing down Chanyeol’s arms till he got to his hands and held them.

“From time to time.”

“Can your…” Baekhyun made a quick gesture with one hand. “The  _ Beam me up Scotty _ thing… I don’t know what you would call it.”

Chanyeol laughed. “Teleport. Teleport would be the best word for it.”

“Thank you,” Baekhyun said with a curt nod. “Can you teleport with someone else?” He watched as Chanyeol nodded slowly at him. “Take me there?”

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun back into his arms. “Take a deep breath in.”

++++

2 Years Later

Chanyeol groaned, an arm flying out from inside the comforter and hitting the nightstand beside the bed. His hand noisily patted down the surface until he found his ringing phone, knocking the picture frame of his and Baekhyun’s photobooth photos over in the process. 

“Turn it off before I pitch it across the room,” Baekhyun huffed into Chanyeol’s side, his face pressed against his ribs, blindly swatting at Chanyeol’s hand. 

“You’re the one that told me to set an alarm, not to mention the one that said it was fine to stay up late so you could have your way with me.” Chanyeol swiped the alarm off on his phone before tossing it on the bed and curling into Baekhyun. “I set it early...so we can lay and snuggle for another half hour before getting up if you want.”

Baekhyun hid his smile in Chanyeol’s chest, wrapping his arm and leg tighter around his body. Chanyeol kissed the top of his head, fingers running through his wavy hair, both relaxing into each other's embrace. 

“Or...we might have time for a quickie if we get up now,” Chanyeol suggested into Baekhyun’s ear, smiling when he squirmed against him. “I’ll take that as a yes. I’ll get the shower started.” 

Baekhyun had only a moment to see Chanyeol’s bare bottom before he was in the bathroom, already turning on the shower. Baekhyun crawled out of the bed, righting the picture frame Chanyeol had knocked over earlier. He smiled down at it, remembering the day they had spent together. They had gone back to the town often, always stopping to take a new set of photos from the booth.

“Do I need to start without you?” Chanyeol asked from the bathroom, voice muffled from the running water. 

Baekhyun shook his head before making his way to the bathroom. 

++

Baekhyun rubbed his thumb over his wrist, a lifetime of rubbing his whole wrist was now tamed to just this little part. He asked about his Mark from time to time, a small part of him worried that it would come back. Each time, Chanyeol would take his wrist and kiss it, telling him he could only see the faintest outline. 

Chanyeol had drawn it for him once, which he kept tucked away between the pages of the E.E. Cummings book Chanyeol had given him a few years ago. As much as he was happy that he didn’t have it any longer, he knew it was a part of him. Over the years, he started to think that maybe the Mark wasn’t just the result of love gone wrong, but that it kept him safe, safe until he could let his guard down again. 

“What are you thinking about so hard, hmm?” Chanyeol asked, coming up behind Baekhyun and kissing his neck. He wrapped his arms around his waist. “Have your daily question yet?”

Baekhyun smiled, resting his head back against Chanyeol’s neck and shoulder. It had become a daily ritual, Baekhyun would ask Chanyeol something about being a Cupid, questions both big and small. Yesterday's was if he had ever placed a Mark on someone who was scuba diving (the answer was yes). It had taken a few days for them to discuss the more important ones in the beginning. Chanyeol gave Baekhyun the time he needed to not only ask those questions but to absorb them as well. With most, when one question was answered, several more would come up. But over time, they dwindled until it was only a few questions a day. Now it was just part of who they were. 

“Do you regret it?” Baekhyun asked, closing his eyes when Chanyeol kissed the spot just below his ear. The question had been sitting at the tip of his tongue since the moment they had woken up that morning. It was all he could think about when Chanyeol held him gently in the shower, and when Chanyeol helped him fold the laundry, and when they talked about getting a puppy over lunch, and when they made dinner together. He felt the weight of the question the entire day. 

“I get to share a lifetime with you.” Chanyeol smiled as Baekhyun turned in his arms, bright eyes staring up at him. “I get to be by your side for the rest of our lives.” He leaned in, kissing Baekhyun’s lips lightly. “What’s there to regret?”

  
  
  
  


_ “That I did always love _

_ I bring thee proof _

_ That til I loved _

_ I never lived.” _

_ Emily Dickinson  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for all the kind words, the love you all have for this fic means the world to me. 
> 
> find me on tumblr [thedeviousdo](http://thedeviousdo.tumblr.com)


End file.
